Crazy Stupid Love
by Bakura's Guardian Angel
Summary: "People do crazy things, when they're in love." - When Anzu gets rejected by her crush and best friend, Atem, she decides its time to take drastic measures to get his attention. Even if that means asking Bakura, Atem's arch rival and polar opposite, to the school dance. Vexshipping Bakura x Anzu
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First, I KNOW that there's a move called "Crazy Stupid Love," But I remembered that AFTER I titled this, and...I like it. It has nothing to do with that movie, they are entirely unrelated at all, I've never even seen it. They just share a title. Second, this story is more proof of the fact that I sit on things for a VERY long time before I ever post them (months, years in the case of this chapter). And then I go on a posting spree :) This story will be...I predict about five chapters. And I already have the whole thing planned out, so there's no fear of me not finishing it...which I've been known to do with some (all) of my multi-chapter fics. This one will be different though! I swear!

Story Note: This fic is _Alternate Universe, _ and we are delving into the world of High School teenage drama (you all know, or remember, how that goes, I'm sure) Which, consequently, means occasional sequences where characters are not precisely...in character. Notably Atem, since I had to turn him into a teenager, not a 3000 year old Pharaoh. Likewise, later in the story, Bakura has to be a teenager capable of falling in love. And love changes people. But I am writing these characters exactly how I want them, and I wouldnt' change them. If you don't like it, I'm sorry.

Enjoy...

* * *

**"People do crazy things… When they're in love." - Hercules**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter One

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The teacher finished speaking just as the bell rang. Immediately the Pre-Calculus classroom at Domino High was filled with the sounds of chairs scraping across tile floors, book covers being swiftly snapped shut and shoved into heavy bags, and students chatting, laughing, some filing out in groups of twos or threes while others lingered behind as they clustered around their friends, typical after-school chaos.

Yuugi, seated inconveniently in the far back corner of the classroom, gathered his things slowly, not worried about getting out of the class at an unearthly speed like some of the students rushing past him. He paused, looking out the window. _It's a beautiful day, _he thought, grateful for the warmth of spring. Winter had seemed to last forever this year, allowing him to really appreciate the warmth of early May sunshine. With a sigh, he finished gathering his things and pushed through the crowded desks to the front of the room. Atem, his older brother, and his best friend Anzu Mazaki were standing by the door waiting for him as usual, chatting casually.

Or maybe _not_ so casually.

As Yuugi approached he noticed that Anzu's face was a little bit strained, like her smile was forced. As he walked up to them, she rushed out of the room without even a goodbye. That wasn't right. Yuugi frowned, worried. It just wasn't like her to ditch them like that…

"What was wrong with Anzu?" He asked his brother as they exited the room.

"Hm?" Atem made a questioning sound, throwing his book-bag over his shoulder, as though he weren't sure what Yuugi was talking about. They began making their way out of the school.

"Anzu," He repeated. "Did you say something that upset her?"

"I don't think so." Atem said, frowning.

"Ok, well. Maybe it was nothing." Yuugi said, shrugging.

Atem stopped, pulling Yuugi back. His eyebrows drew together, "Why would you think I upset her, though?"

"Well didn't you see her face?" Yuugi asked, shifting his backpack. "She ran off without even saying goodbye."

Atem thought for a moment, but shook his head slowly. "I thought she seemed fine. She was just asking whether or not I was going to the dance this Friday."

_Oh, _Yuugi felt his heart sink as realization hit him. For as long as he could remember, Anzu had had a crush on his brother. And she'd been making slow but steady advances towards him for months. And the last school dance of the year was only a week away… Yuugi sighed. Atem, despite it all, was oblivious to her feelings. Being as popular as he was, he got so much attention around school that when someone, even Anzu, wanted attention from _him_ he'd often miss it altogether.

"So… Did she_ ask_ you to the dance?" Yuugi asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer even as he said it.

"No," Atem began, but then paused, "At least…" And then his face fell. "She mentioned that no one had asked her. I thought she was just making conversation."

Yuugi put a hand on his face, exasperated. "What did you say to her?" He asked.

"I told her there were some girls in my Lit class that hadn't been asked either, I was thinking of asking one of them…" Atem admitted, blushing slightly.

Yuugi groaned. He knew that Atem hadn't meant anything, and had simply been being honest… but he'd essentially rejected Anzu. And not very tactfully either. "I guess there's not much you can do about it at this point." He sighed, and then smiled brightly, "Anzu's tough. She'll be alright."

"No, no she's going to think that I'm a jerk, Yuugi. Especially if no one asks her now, after what I said…" Atem said, walking slowly.

"Why don't you just apologize? She'll forgive you." Yuugi suggested.

Atem smiled suddenly as an idea lit his face, "_Or, _I'll just find her tomorrow and ask her to the dance. Problem solved."

"Problem solved," Yuugi agreed. But truthfully, he knew it wouldn't be problem solved. Even if Atem asked Anzu to the dance, it wouldn't resolve her unrequited crush. But at least it would patch up any hurt feelings between the two of them.

Yuugi sighed again. His brother lived in a different world from the rest of them. So many people adored him. It was like he was in a separate reality. But he always tried to do the right thing. And Yuugi believed he'd do the same this time.

Then everything would be alright.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Anzu was caught in a tug-of-war between battling emotions. Initially there had been disappointment. She couldn't have been any clearer about the dance without just asking Atem herself. But it was "Guy's Choice" and it just wouldn't feel the same if she asked him outright… After all, then he'd be obligated to go with her. And she wanted it to be real.

But then he'd shot her down, like a bird out of the sky.

She'd known it may not work, of course. He was the brother of her best friend, and they'd known each other for practically forever. But deep down she'd believed that it would, and had wanted nothing more. And he could've let her down with a little more tact!

"'There's this girl in my _Lit_ class—'" Anzu mimicked, angrily. "Of _course_ there is." Then she flushed. What was so wrong with her that she wasn't even an option? It was embarrassing, really. Without even trying, Atem had made her feel ridiculous for even bringing the dance up.

Now, though, the embarrassment and the disappointment had been burned away by a fiery irritation that scoured her skin and chewed at her insides. Atem was just so oblivious and arrogant, thinking he was so top notch, that he was so much better than everyone else, that he was too amazing, too good, to go to the dance with _her_. And even though she knew none of it was true, it made her feel better to hate him. Because hating him hurt less than loving him.

Yes, she was hurt.

She'd always been good about not acting on her feelings for Atem—she didn't want it to be weird that she was head over heels for her best friend's brother, of course. And yet it seemed as if everyone knew how she felt about him, all except for Atem himself! No, he seemed to be blissfully ignorant of anything that didn't deal directly with him. Anzu was tired of caring so much about what he thought when he never even seemed to notice her. She was friend-zoned in the most permanent and inescapable way.

Anzu bit her lip, pacing back and forth behind the school where she'd dumped her bags to vent. _I have to do something, _she realized. She was going crazy, wishing and waiting, always hoping, forever disappointed. She couldn't wait anymore though. If her hints weren't working, then she needed to do something more drastic. But there was the problem. If she just told Atem outright, it might ruin their friendship. But, _obviously,_ the "slowly win his heart" method was not making any progress at all.

Finally she stopped pacing and collapsed against the wall, her arms folded neatly across her knees and her head pressed back against the rough brick.

_Maybe_, she speculated with a half-smile on her lips, _if I asked someone—someone really good looking, someone totally unexpected—it would get through to him. Maybe it would make him notice me… Maybe he'd be jealous. _

Anzu sighed. It was unlikely that Atem would even be fazed, and it was a petty idea at best, but at least it would be better to ask _someone, _than to go to the dance alone and look like an idiot. Worse, she'd end up bored, sitting at home and missing out on all the fun her friends would be having.

So now the question was this. Who did Anzu ask to the dance? She'd already been asked by several guys, and—holding out for Atem—she'd told them she was already going with someone else. Well that limited her options substantially. She would just ask one of her other friends, forgetting her petty scheme, but she knew that they had dates lined up already. So if she was going to ask a stranger, she might as well find someone good. It had to be someone that would really stand out if Atem was to notice them.

But who?

Just at that moment, a person walked out from behind the bleachers, heading towards the front of the school. His dark, near-black were eyes traveling over the pages of a book, and he didn't seem to notice Anzu sitting a hundred feet away. Anzu recognized him immediately, and she felt a shiver roll through her. _Bakura. _No one could mistake the devil-may-care style and stark white hair of perhaps the most intimidating person in Domino High School, maybe even the whole city.

And as it happened, he was also Atem's rival and sworn enemy.

The two absolutely _loathed_ each other, avoiding one another as though avoiding a rabid dog. Whenever they did come in contact, they were at each other's throats. It had been that way ever since Atem made a fool of Bakura back during a middle school gaming tournament. Bakura had been winning, everyone knew it, and just before his last turn—the one where he would win—Atem drew a chance trump-card and finished the game. Some called it fate, others luck. Bakura called it cheating. That had been that.

If their gaming rivalry wasn't enough, the sheer immensity of their differences put them at serious odds.

Atem was king of the school; he was a people person, getting along with almost everyone. He was good looking, had tons of friends, and was talented at, it seemed, everything. Add on top of that the fact that he was a gaming champion, virtually unbeatable. For all outward appearances, Atem had it all.

Bakura, on the other hand, was foreign. He and his younger brother had moved to Domino from England their first year of Middle School, and their voices still carried distinctive accents. Bakura stayed to himself and his few friends who were almost as terrifying as he was, and while he was just as well-known as Atem, it wasn't popularity that granted him his infamy. It was fear, rumor, stories that floated around him like an obscuring mist; he had power over people by mere intimidation. His quick wits and razor sharp attitude made sure everyone knew to steer clear.

_Whatever Atem does or doesn't feel for me, it would drive him __**crazy**__if I went on a date with Bakura,_ Anzu thought as she watched the white-haired teen amble slowly along the back of the tall metal bleachers. A spiteful idea came to her mind that made her bite her lip uncertainly. Her fingers tapped on her knees as her eyes followed Bakura's leisurely walk.

She wasn't sure it was worth it; she enjoyed Bakura's company hardly better then Atem did himself. And, yes, she could admit it, she was scared. Even Ryou—Bakura's reclusive, gentle younger brother—warned against dealing with the teen. He was dangerous, unpredictable, risky…

But to give Atem a much needed reality check, it might be worth it.

Anzu stood up quickly, seizing her book bag and throwing it over her shoulder before jogging to catch up with Bakura who was nearing the edge of the bleachers, about to go around to the front of the school.

"Bakura!" She called out, running the last few yards to catch up.

The book came down and he turned smoothly, a sneer already fixed upon his face. "Mazaki." He acknowledged her, eyeing her up and down, his gaze lingering a little too long on her slim figure for comfort. Anzu flushed at his analytical gaze, aware of her slightly rumpled skirt from sitting on the ground and messy hair from her run to catch him.

Anzu blinked up at him. She hadn't realized how tall he was, and his height was daunting. For a moment she totally forgot her reason for coming up to him. That is until he arched one eyebrow and said, "Well?" with exaggerated patience. She flushed again, feeling heat paint her cheeks, and Bakura narrowed his eyes in what could only be suspicion. Nerves churned in her stomach. She was about to back out, but then she remembered the look on Atem's face as he rejected her, like it was nothing.

Her hurt feelings made her stand her ground.

"Well," Anzu began, fidgeting with her light pink school-issued jacket. _Come on_, she thought_, out with it then._ She took a breath, and then all the words tumbled out at once, "I was actually wondering if you would go to the dance with me this Friday."

"No," Bakura said without missing a beat. He eyed her, looking mildly surprised, and then turned away and opened his book again.

"Wait, it's not what you think." Anzu protested, "I would _never _ask you to a dance." His eyes skipped up from his book to her flushed face, his gaze cynical, and Anzu realized how incredibly rude her last statement had been. Nevertheless, she plowed on with her explanation, deciding that apologies would be wasted on Bakura anyways. "You see, I asked Atem to the dance," She clarified, going on quickly as Bakura's face darkened. "And he, sort of, well… He's asking someone else. So now…"

"You want to go to the dance with _me…_to make him jealous?" Bakura guessed.

Anzu took a breath, and looked down at her feet, nodding while all at once recognizing how ridiculous the whole thing sounded. But then she heard a throaty chuckle, and looked up to see that Bakura's sneer had become an easy smirk, and his dark face had smoothed to something that was almost pleased.

"Aren't you and he close?" He drawled, closing his book and sliding it into a pocket in his jacket.

"Yes, he's one of my best friends." Anzu said. Bakura just laughed again.

"Apparently," He said, skepticism clear in his voice. He paused, seeming to consider her request, and then glanced at her, amused. "I'll agree to your paltry request." He smirked, shifting his weight to lean on the bleachers lazily.

Anzu blinked. She had been so sure that, despite her explanation, Bakura would still decline to go with her. "So, you'll go to the dance?" She asked, still shocked. "With _me?_"

A flash of irritation crossed his face. "I did just say that." He noted disdainfully, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh. Well… Thanks." Anzu said, nodding, unsure of what else to say. They stood in a silence that was quickly going from strained to awkward as he scrutinized her, and she stood there unsure of what to do. Finally he chuckled and turned, walking away towards the front of the school.

"Okay, um, I'll get tickets!" She called after him, but he was already gone around the corner. And with him gone, she paled, nearly dropping her bag on the ground. She had just asked Bakura to the dance. _Bakura_.

_What am I doing? _Anzu thought in a scramble, _What was I thinking!?_

This was Bakura she was talking about. He was a guy who _everyone _knew broke laws and confronted gangs and did all sorts of unspeakable and immoral things and who hated, no, _loathed¸ _Atem—the guy she just happened to be in love with. This was a guy who was rude and cynical and dangerous and who had never given her a second glance except to throw an insult at her.

That she had asked him at all was unbelievable.

What was even more so was that he had said _yes. _

Granted, Anzu knew it was only to see Atem's reaction, to rub the game king the wrong way, and in no way out of any favor to her. But still. He'd said yes. To _her._

This was crazy and reckless, and definitely dangerous. It would shock everyone to see her, the girl with a reputation for having a moral compass that pointed due north, going to the dance with Bakura, the guy with a reputation for not caring one bit about, well, just about anything.

Yes, it was beyond crazy. In fact it was downright insane…

But Anzu could not say she wasn't pleased.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is going to probably be the shortest of them, as it was mostly just...setting up for the rest of the story. But I hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless. Next chapter should be up in about a week!

Thanks for reading, PLEASE **REVIEW**! It motivates me to write faster ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well look what we've got. Another chapter! Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Two

The next morning Anzu went to school early and bought Bakura and herself tickets to the dance. She had cut it close with asking Atem, waiting and hoping that he might ask her himself without her prompting, and finally getting up the nerve ask _him_ until only a week before the dance. And then of course he'd shot her down. And this was the result; she was buying last minute tickets for herself and his rebellious rival. She smiled at the irony of it.

She had awhile before class started, and so she went to track down Bakura to give him his ticket and tell him what time to pick her up on Friday, since she didn't really plan on seeing him around much before then. She found him in the lunch room, leaning against a wall and just watching people go by. Anzu noticed that other students avoided him, creating a pocket of space around the teen. She didn't blame them. She would avoid him too if she weren't going to a dance with him.

_It's so weird. I'm going to the dance with _Bakura,She thought again. It almost seemed surreal. And then the petty side of her that had come up with this silly idea in the first place said _I can't wait to see Atem's face. And everyone else's for that matter. _

"I got you a ticket." Anzu said as she came up to him, said ticket in hand. He glanced at it, accepting it wordlessly and slipping it into his blue jacket pocket.

"I'll pay you back." He said, his voice cold with no trace of the amusement he'd displayed the previous afternoon in it.

Anzu shrugged, folding her hands in front of her. "You don't have to. I asked _you_ to the dance, and anyways it was only 2000 yen"

He looked at her, and Anzu had the sudden feeling that he was irritated with her. "_I'll pay you back_." He said again, his voice icy.

Deciding it was pointless to argue, Anzu conceded. "Okay…so, do you know what time to come and get me on Friday?" She asked politely, ignoring the awkwardness between them. After all, this was only the second real conversation they'd ever had.

A sneer twisted his lips, and he said, "Whenever I decide to."

Anzu glared at him. No way was she going to let him push her around that way, even if he was probably the most intimidating person she'd ever met. And there was no way she'd let him know that, of course, so she countered, "No, you'll come and get me at seven-thirty. _Sharp_. And if you forget, or you stand me up, then…then I'll make you regret it."

"Mazaki, is that a threat?" Bakura asked quietly, his dark eyes like ice, holding a threat of their own.

Anzu took a breath, gathering her courage, and said coldly, "No, Bakura, that's a promise."

They glared at each other, neither willing to break the unspoken stare-off first. It was just as Anzu was about to look away that Bakura's sneer softened into an arrogant smirk. "Color me impressed," He said, looking almost approving, as if he appreciated that she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Anzu cautiously released her own glare, pursed her lips and folded her arms. Bakura tilted his head slightly, consentingly, and with dripping sarcasm he agreed, "Seven-thirty sharp…heaven forbid I invoke the wrath of a teenage girl."

Suddenly he shifted towards her, leaning in so that his dark eyes captured her azure ones. He had one arm lifted, supported on the wall beside her, and there was less than a foot of space between them. "I am terribly curious," He chuckled, "Just what do you think you could do to _me_ that would make me 'regret it'?"

Anzu blinked, stunned by Bakura's sudden mood swings and by their sudden close proximity. Frozen, she groped for a satisfying threat, one that would have any effect on Bakura at all, but it was so hard to concentrate when he was _staring _at her like that. If only he'd move a few feet away, instead of leaning ever closer. She had to think fast. She had to show him up. It was the only way to escape this…_whatever_ it was that was happening. But before she could think of a good comeback to counter Bakura, she was saved by a curious inquiring call.

"Anzu?"

Bakura dropped his hand and leaned back against the wall, breaking the spell that had held Anzu paralyzed and speechless, and she turned, glancing down the steps that led into the commons. It was Yuugi. He was walking towards her quickly, throwing curious glances at her surly companion every few moments.

"Hey, um, Anzu… I just wondered if Atem had talked to you yet." Yuugi mentioned, voicing it like a question, his magenta eyes wide; innocently curious.

"Since yesterday?" Anzu confirmed, her voice harsher than she'd intended. "No, I haven't seen him."

Yuugi's brow furrowed and he glanced again at Bakura who just narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "Oh. Well, he has something to tell you and I'm pretty sure he was looking for you."

Anzu smiled down at her friend. "Thanks Yuugi-kun." Her smile faded slightly and she glanced at Bakura who just smirked knowingly, a small secretive smile. "But I'm not really interested in talking to Atem right now."

When Yuugi's face fell slightly, she amended, "Tell him I'll be out front after school if he wants to talk to me."

"Right." Yuugi said, with a nod. He seemed nervous, fidgety, and Anzu knew that it was because Bakura was standing there, watching them with dark, fathomless eyes. The teen seemed in a rush to get away, and he said, "Well, I have to go find Jounouchi before class. See you later, Anzu…and Bakura." He added awkwardly.

Anzu nodded to him, and he walked away speedily, turning right, into the hallway towards his locker.

"And will you tell 'Yu-gi-oh' _who_ is accompanying you to the dance when he comes to apologize for his behavior?" Bakura asked, his voice mildly curious. Anzu sighed, sweeping a hand through her hair as she turned to look at the other teen. His head was tilted slightly to the side, his dark eyes once again fixed on her. A small smile turned the corner of his mouth up into a crooked grin. She felt her stomach twist slightly, and looked away from him quickly, wary of his strange behavior just moments ago. She shook her head.

"No. He can't find out until the dance. Showing up with you is what will upset him the most. He won't have time to think, or do anything about it. Just react." _And_ _I'll be looking stunning in my dress and you'll be looking like, well, yourself, _she added silently.

Bakura laughed. "As they say, great minds think like." He raised an eyebrow at her, "You may be more like me than I gave you credit for, Mazaki." With that, he pushed away from the wall and left her standing there, thrown by his words, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her eyes following him out the side doors and down the hall until he was swallowed in the crowd.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

"Ryou, do you know what's going on with Anzu and Bakura?"

Ryou looked up from where he was transferring various textbooks and notebooks from his book-bag to his locker. He smiled, his mocha eyes soft as they met magenta. "Good morning to you, too, Yuugi-kun." He said with a small laugh.

Yuugi laughed as well, but his mind was stuck on Anzu. It wasn't as if Bakura and Anzu were great friends. In fact, save for a few snapped insults when they'd gone to visit Ryou, he didn't think they'd said two words to one another. So he couldn't reason why she had been standing there, chatting with the white-haired teen as though it were the most natural thing in the world!

"As to your question, I wasn't aware that anything was going on." Ryou said, standing up and flicking his white hair, identical to Bakura's, out of his eyes.

"They were with each other this morning in the lunch room." Yuugi explained, gesticulating. "And they were _talking_. Having a conversation!"

Ryou frowned, obviously puzzling it out in his mind. "Bakura hasn't mentioned anything, but he rarely does..."

"Well, you and Bakura are, you know, brothers. And…friends, right?" Yuugi shrugged. "I thought maybe he would tell you why he's suddenly on speaking terms with Anzu."

"Bakura and I are not like you and Atem, Yuugi." Ryou corrected, his eyebrows drawing together as his frown deepened. "We're brothers. Not friends. We don't 'talk'; he doesn't like to tell me anything, and I tend to feel the same."

Yuugi sighed, deflating. Ryou grabbed a few books and shut his locker gently until it clicked. "Whatever the reason though, Anzu shouldn't hang around him. She shouldn't get mixed up with his crowd. He has a way of twisting things to fit his own agenda… It usually ends badly." Ryou said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, confused, but he could guess what Ryou meant. And he didn't like it one bit…

Ryou shook his head. "It's nothing, forget I said it."

"No, tell me." Yuugi pressed, suddenly more than worried for Anzu. Why in the world was she getting involved with Ryou's brother?

Ryou looked hesitant, but finally said, "Yuugi, let's just say that most of the people who choose to associate with my brother end up in really bad situations and leave it at that, okay? But Anzu isn't stupid enough to mess with him, and I'm sure Atem will step in if it keeps up."

"I hope so." Yuugi murmured. "I just—she's not, I mean—and he's—"

"_Calm down_, Yuugi. It's nothing. She was probably getting angry with him for something he did, and it's nothing to worry about." Ryou said, placing a calming hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to her about it."

Yuugi nodded, "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

Ryou smiled slightly and turned, going towards their first class. Yuugi followed, but he was still uneasy as he remembered the way Bakura had absolutely_ gloated_, that secret smile on his face and aimed straight at Anzu, when she had said she had no desire to speak to Atem.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Anzu was sitting on the stairs outside the school. She'd been wondering all day what it was that Atem could possibly have to say to her. Perhaps he would apologize, if Yuugi had explained to him, assuming Yuugi had seen or heard what had happened yesterday, and she could only assume he had. She smiled slightly. Yuugi had always understood her best.

"Anzu, I'm glad that I found you."

Anzu looked up. Atem was standing there, just slightly behind her. He smiled brightly, and Anzu looked away, determined to stay angry with him despite her pounding heart. "I told Yuugi that I'd be here, so here I am." She said, her voice deliberately hard. "What did you want?"

He shifted foot to foot, and looked down at her with garnet eyes that seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight. But Atem didn't say anything; instead he came and sat down beside her. He leaned his elbows on his knees, relaxing. The silence stretched out before them awkwardly, and finally Anzu coughed and looked at him expectantly. "Atem?"

He sighed and then looked at her, smiling warmly. "Well, Anzu... I know that you had mentioned you hadn't been asked to the dance yet."

_Oh, _thought Anzu. _So that's it…_

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Atem asked.

Anzu sighed. Yuugi must have explained his screw-up and made him feel so guilty that he'd finally talked him in to asking her. So she was now a charity-case. And Atem must have thought she was _really_ desperate if she would agree to go with him at this point. Part of her wanted to say yes, because the fact remained that _this_ guy, this guy she'd crushed on for almost _four _years, was the one asking her now. And he seemed to be sincere.

But Anzu knew that it was all because Yuugi would've put him up to it, not because he wanted to ask her. It wasn't as if he ever would've asked her had this whole thing had never happened! And if he'd actually wanted to go with her he would've just said yes in the first place. She was just stubborn enough to hang on to that, because Atem had to know that it wasn't okay to always run things by _his_ agenda.

And then there was the fact that…Anzu was already going with Bakura. She bit her lip, thinking about Bakura's harsh attitude, and the way he would smirk at her. She thought about how he never seemed to wear a real, genuine smile, as though leaving behind his cynical sarcasm would leave him exposed and unable to defend himself. She wondered what he would look like if he smiled. _Really_ smiled. A smile that warmed his face, softened his features, and reached up to dark eyes—

"So will you?" Atem prompted, and Anzu realized she'd been lost in her own thoughts for more than a minute, leaving him waiting for an answer. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Anzu chewed on her cheek, looked at him with an expression that she hoped came off as apologetic and not 'you-get-what-you-deserve', as she said, "Actually, Atem, I'm already going with someone else. So maybe next time…" _Maybe next time when I ask you to a dance you won't throw it in my face. _

She could see the surprise in Atem's face, and she almost took it back, she almost cracked and took his offer. Who cares, she just wanted to go to the dance with him! But…no, she couldn't do it. Atem had really thought that she would mope and wait for _him_ to finally ask her. Did he think she was _that_ desperate (even if she must have been pretty desperate to ask Bakura in the first place?) She couldn't just give in like that! She had a point to prove, and she was going to prove it!

"Oh, well…" Atem trailed off awkwardly. He shrugged, and said, "I'm glad that you found a date." He smiled slightly, "Guess I'll see you at the dance then." They both stood up. "See you around, Anzu,"Atem said with a wave before he continued down the stairs and, at the gate, crossed the street and turned left towards the Kame Game Shop that his and Yuugi's grandfather owned.

Anzu's heart pounded as she watched him walk away dejectedly, and she again had the sudden urge to just go and tell him that, yes, she would go with him to the dance, never mind her other date. But she just _couldn't _do it. She had a plan, she was going to stick to it, for better or worse…

Anzu sat down on the stairs again, staring at the gate where Atem had disappeared. They had been friends for such a long time. They'd stuck together through everything, and this stupid dance, and her stupid feelings, had put a rift between them. And that made her angry. This ridiculous dance! And what was the point of dances anyways? The pressure of having to ask someone to go with you or risk looking like a complete loser who couldn't even find one person who'd be willing to spend the evening with you was barely worth the effort. And they weren't even all that much fun if you couldn't even go with who you really wanted to go with. And more than that—

"Anzu, did Atem already come by?"

Anzu jumped, startled out of her thoughts. It was Yuugi again, and he was looking hopeful, as though it were him that was asking her to the dance, waiting for an answer, and not his brother who'd just left.

"Yes, he did, and then he went towards the Game Shop." Anzu told him, gesturing vaguely in the direction Atem had gone.

Yuugi smiled even more brightly and said, "_And?_" drawing out the word, "Did he ask you to the dance?"

_Oh, Yuugi. You're so sweet, thanks for trying to help me out…_ that was what she thought, what she said was an admittedly wistful, "Yes, he did."

Yuugi was looking slightly exasperated, as though having to drag the story out of her was exhausting him. "So you're going with him, right?" His face was eager, as if he couldn't imagine her saying no to Atem. Yuugi, possibly more than anyone, was aware of Anzu's affection for his brother.

But Anzu would have to shock him. "No, Yuugi, I'm not going to the dance with Atem."

His face dropped in almost the same expression Atem had assumed when she'd said as much to him. "You, you're not? But Anzu you have to go to the dance! We've gone to every dance, and just because Atem can be a dummy—"

"Yuugi, I _am_ going to the dance." Anzu interrupted him, holding her hands up to slow him down. "I _am _going." She repeated, and Yuugi nodded unsurely, "But not with Atem. I asked someone else."

Yuugi, wide-eyed, just said, "Who?"

Shifting uneasily, Anzu wondered if she should tell Yuugi. She wanted it to be a shock, and Atem couldn't find out or it would ruin everything, but maybe if she swore him to secrecy first… "Swear that you won't tell anyone." She said.

"Anzu, that's a little bit—"

"I want you to Promise me, Yuugi, that you will not tell_ anyone_, especially Atem, who I am going to the dance with. It's…a surprise." Anzu said forcefully, and she put her hand out to shake on the deal. Yuugi hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and shook her hand. Anzu smiled; that was that. Her best friend was honest to the core, and he would never break a promise.

"So you're going with…" Yuugi trailed off, and the excitement he'd had before returned as he was let in on her secret.

Anzu took a deep breath, and then said quickly in a quiet voice, "I'm going with Bakura."

At first, Yuugi looked as if he'd heard her wrong, his face became shocked, and then worried, and then he exploded, "Anzu, I don't understand! You asked _Him?_ Why? He's dangerous, he's nothing but trouble! You've heard the rumors about him, Anzu. I mean, you're not even friends with—"

"Shh, shh, _shhh_. Shush, Yuugi!" Anzu hushed him, gripping his arm and dragging him farther down the steps where fewer students were mingling and sitting with books and homework. "You promised you wouldn't tell."

"But, Bakura? _Why_?" He asked, incredulous.

"Just because, okay?" Anzu hedged, for some reason not wanting to tell her friend her ridiculous plot to try and make Atem jealous. He would see it for what it was: the petty workings of a selfish girl trying to force someone to feel something for her.

Yuugi looked at her for a long moment, and then said, out of the blue, "Did Atem at least _apologize_ for being so rude?"

Taken aback, Anzu frowned, but said in a solemn tone, "No, he didn't apologize. He asked me to the dance, and then he left. That's it."

Yuugi bit his lip, and nodded. "Okay. I've, um, I've got to go…" He walked a few steps away, and then turned back to her, his face drawn in, and asked uncertainly, "Are you sure you want to go to the dance with _him?_ He's…Bakura…"

She just nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, please. I know what I'm doing. And, remember, don't tell anyone."

Yuugi gave her a small, tight smile and said, "I won't" before he hurried away.

Anzu sighed and sat on the steps again. Maybe she shouldn't have told Yuugi after all.

She closed her eyes, determined to not worry, and imagined the smile Atem had given her when he'd come to ask her to the dance, his regal air, and thought of his bright sparkling garnet eyes that were so open, so friendly…

…But somehow she found herself thinking, instead, of a quirky, crooked smirk that did nothing to soften pale, chiseled features that were so hard and cold, and yet somehow seemed almost elegant behind smoothly controlled expressions; unruly silver-white hair cut in jagged layers that gleamed under sunlight; and fathomless dark eyes, eyes that could be analytical or appraising, yet always cold, betraying nothing of the thoughts behind them…

Anzu shook her head, surprised and embarrassed at herself. Since when had she noticed all of_ that_ about Bakura? She stood up quickly; ignoring the blush she could feel heating her cheeks, she hurried down the steps from the school. She'd just remembered that the dance was in less than five days, and she still needed to go dress shopping. After all, she wouldn't impress Atem, or make him jealous to any extent, wearing just _anything_.

Everything had to be perfect.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Ryou stepped into his apartment quietly. It was late evening, and Bakura might be awake and lurking around or in his own room doing who-knew-what, but either way Ryou wasn't eager for a confrontation based on him "disrupting" Bakura. He needn't have worried though, because Bakura was just sitting in the kitchen with the radio blaring on some heavy rock station, a book in hand.

Without a word Ryou came into the kitchen and set his bags down. It wasn't fun carrying all of his books around with him all day, but his shift at a downtown restaurant started right after school and he didn't have time to drop it off at home first. Glancing at the book Bakura was reading—_Something Wicked This Way Comes—_Ryou said loudly, having to almost yell over the music, "I thought you were reading _Dracula_…" He trailed off as Bakura glanced up at him shortly, his dark eyes expressionless, as though to say, "I see you, I acknowledge your presence, but you aren't worth my time and there's nothing I have to say to you". Then he returned to his book, but he flicked off the radio and responded brusquely, "I finished it."

"Already?" Ryou asked. "You only started two days ago…" He trailed off, but then shrugged. He wasn't surprised really. Rebellious though he may have been, no one could call Bakura an idiot. His grades in school were deceiving, the D average he supported a lie. In fact, Bakura was more intelligent than most of the other kids at school, but he didn't care to show it at all. The only outward indication of the teen's intellect was the fact that he was never without something to read. Ryou didn't mind his reading habits at all though. It kept Bakura out of his hair.

On a normal day Ryou would've just done his best to ignore Bakura, made himself some dinner, done his homework. Today, though, he was curious about what Yuugi had told him that morning.

Ryou's brother was a strange person. He hated television, saying it was a mindless waste of time. He hated school and only went out of necessity. He hated going anywhere where he might be forced into socializing outside of his exclusive set of friends, and he basically hated _people,_ seeing them as pawns or tools or simply useless. So Ryou was very curious as to why Bakura had been talking to Anzu, the most peppy, chatty, school-oriented, social girl he knew.

"Yuugi told me he saw you and Anzu talking this morning in the lunchroom." Ryou mentioned, trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

Without looking up, Bakura sarcastically said, "How very observant of him."

Ryou leaned against the counter, drumming his fingers along its granite top. "He was wondering if you had done something to make Anzu angry." He tried.

"Not that it's any of his business, but you can tell him that was not the case." Bakura said in a bored tone, snapping the book closed and laying it down on the table. "But, seeing as how you wouldn't be bringing it up otherwise, I gather that _you_ are wondering why I was speaking with Mazaki this morning, hm?"

Ryou frowned, irritated. Bakura could read him too well. It was impossible to keep anything from him. So rather than deny it he said, "Actually, yes. You and she haven't had a single real conversation since you and I moved to Japan. Anzu is my friend as well…and I don't trust you."

Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Don't get worked up over it; Mazaki approached me. Perhaps you should interrogate _her_ as to why."

"That's beside the point." Ryou said, and then sighed. "Just tell me you aren't harassing her."

There was a long pause, and then Bakura leaned onto the back legs of the kitchen chair, his eyes suddenly gleaming with amusement, and said slyly, "Not unless taking her to the school dance counts as harassment…"

Ryou's eyes widened and he leaned forward, eyes wide, his voice shocked and angry, "You asked Anzu to—" but he was immediately interrupted by Bakura.

"No, you idiot, I just told you that _she asked me_." He snapped, but his face was satisfied at the reaction he'd gotten from his little brother.

"And you said Yes _because_…"

Bakura smiled a full teeth-bearing grin that sent shivers down Ryou's spine. "Let's just say I am helping Mazaki to settle a matter of 'hurt feelings' between herself and our mutual friend Atem."

"'A matter of hurt feelings'," Ryou quoted, and then hissed, "So you're humoring Anzu for the sake of seeing Atem angry, and you don't think this is just a bit too much? Honestly, it's a high school crush, not the end of the world! Anzu would've gotten over it just fine…" He paused and glared accusingly at his brother, "You're egging her on, aren't you?"

"Whatever could have given you that idea?" Bakura sneered, his lips still twisted in a cold, humorless smile.

Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly, "Anzu, more than anything, is loyal. She wouldn't be so trivial if she were thinking it through… And then there's the fact that _you _already hate Atem as it is."

Bakura shook his head and chuckled wryly, "I am merely escorting dear Mazaki to the dance. This, my suspicious little brother, is harmless."

"It's the principle of it, Bakura. She asked you to the dance to make Atem jealous, probably without first taking it into consideration and you're in on it with her because you're cruel and also incredibly immature for someone who is eighteen years old." Ryou argued, tapping his fingers on the countertop again.

With an exaggerated sigh, Bakura said, "Perhaps you're right… Or, as per usual, you're just looking too far into it. As I already mentioned, it was Mazaki's idea, not mine; she asked _me_ to the dance. I'm just along for the ride." He paused and the devilish grin returned to his face. "And who knows? Maybe I'll actually enjoy myself. After all…Mazaki isn't the _worst_ company in the world." He smirked suggestively.

Ryou flushed in irritation. "Don't you dare get her mixed up in all of your crap, Bakura. I know what sort of stuff you're involved in, don't think I don't. And you will leave her out of it." That said, he turned away towards the hall. He'd go into his room and call Yuugi, who could then tell Atem about Anzu and maybe this whole potential fiasco could be avoided. As he began to walk away, though, a strong hand gripped his upper arm and stopped him, holding him motionless. His heart leaped in fear. Bakura wouldn't hesitate to hurt him in order to get his way—Ryou had learned that lesson the hard way.

"Little brother," Said an ice-cold voice directly in his ear, and Ryou shivered involuntarily. There was a long pause, and then Bakura said softly, "It's a _surprise_… So I'd reconsider before calling Atem to tell him about Mazaki and myself." He laughed slightly, "It's _just _a dance, after all, Ryou, not the end of the world." Ryou nodded slowly. Most days he could handle Bakura, but sometimes his older brother would snap. He became ice-like and merciless. This was the Bakura that was truly frightening, and truly dangerous…even to Ryou who knew him best.

And with _that_ Bakura, Ryou had no choice but to obey.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

* * *

Author's Note: There you go. Thanks for reading chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed, Please **REVIEW, **it is much appreciated for the time spent writing. THANKS!

Chapter 3 Should be up in about a week :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter Three! Many many thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Y'all are fantastic ;D Now enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Three

It was Wednesday, two days before the day of the dance, and Anzu found that she was actually excited. Not to make Atem jealous (although having him staring at her, wishing she were with _him_, would be nice), and not to be going with Bakura (although for the past few days she had noticed with some annoyance that he kept appearing in her thoughts), but just to be going out. To have fun, make an appearance in her brand new dress, talk and dance and eat junk food. Simple, old-fashioned fun. She could hardly wait!

At lunch that day she sat down with her friends, Miho, Jounouchi, Honda, Yuugi, and Ryou. Normally Atem was there as well, but today he was absent from their crowded lunch table, though he'd been in class that morning. Anzu, worried, chewed her bottom lip distractedly. If Atem was sick he might not get better before Friday. Or, she suddenly thought, what if he ended up not attending the dance at all because he couldn't find a date. After all, she'd rejected him the same way he rejected her, and the dance was coming up. If he didn't go, then she would've asked Bakura for nothing and would have to either tell him she'd changed her mind, or go with him for the sake of following through.

"Where's Atem, Yuugi?" Anzu said, leaning towards him.

Yuugi gave her a long look, one she knew had nothing to do with her question, and finally said, "He had to stay in for a science lab in Biology."

"Oh, alright." Anzu said indifferently, but she sighed with relief. At least he wasn't sick. "Has he asked anyone to the dance yet?" She inquired, feigning nonchalance. Secretly she was itching to know, though. She _wanted_ Atem to be at the dance. She wanted him to see her in her dress, and know what he missed out on.

"I don't know if he has or not." Yuugi said, frowning down at his food. "I know he _was_ planning on it though. It's the last dance of the year."

Anzu nodded. "Oh, okay." She tried to enjoy lunch but after that she noticed that Yuugi kept looking at her with the same worry and disapproval he'd had in his expression when she had told him she'd asked Bakura to the dance. And he wasn't the only one. Ryou was also casting sidelong glances at her, although he said nothing.

Suddenly Anzu felt irritated with her friends. I mean, _sure, _Bakura wasn't that nice, and was not really the type of person you wanted to hang around, and occasionally got involved in some shady stuff… But so what? Did that make him some type of social pariah? And did going to a dance with him make _her_ a social pariah as well? Did the fact that she'd asked him out give them the right to judge her? Why were they worried about it at all? Sure, Bakura was 'dangerous' and all, but it wasn't like she was getting involved with him. It was one dance!

Frustrated, Anzu stood up quickly with her still mostly-full tray and left the table. She heard protests behind her.

"Hey, watcha doing, Mazaki-chan?" Jou called, even as Miho asked, "Anzu?"

And Yuugi's voice stood out the most as he yelled after her, "Anzu, come back!"

But she ignored them. She wouldn't-_couldn't-_just sit there with Yuugi and Ryou staring like that, their judgement filling the air with thick tension. This was her decision, they would just have to get over it. The question now was where she should sit. Anzu wasn't "popular", but she had a lot of friends outside of her close-knit group. A lot of people knew her, liked her, respected her, and all of them would be more than happy to share a table with her if she approached them.

That was when she spotted him. Bakura was sitting alone at a secluded table in the corner of the lunchroom. Just like two days ago when she'd seen him behind the school, he had a book held out in front of him. He didn't have any food, and as usual students were avoiding him like the plague.

Anzu almost felt bad for him. Ignoring the fact that he probably wanted the isolation and privacy he had, she impulsively headed towards his table, never mind what Yuugi and Ryou would think. Let them gossip about her like a pair of batty old women, let them think whatever they wanted, she didn't care.

"Hi." She said as she set her tray down and took a seat.

Bakura arched one eyebrow in casual surprise. "Hello, Mazaki." He finally said, a smirk settling on his face. "And what brings you to my secluded corner of this waste-heap excuse for a school?"

She shrugged, and said, "I needed a change of scenery."

Bakura leaned forward, his eyes smoldering; his smirk widened into a feral grin, "And are you enjoying the view?"

"I might be. If only there weren't an irritable foreigner in the way." Anzu retorted, narrowing her eyes at him and smiling triumphantly.

"Touché" He said, tapping his book on the table, his grin settling back into a self-satisfied smirk. He reached across the table, snagging the French fry that she'd been about to eat out of her hand. As he ate it he asked, "Scenery aside, why are you here? Last I checked, you and I weren't friends."

Anzu fingered her food, considering whether or not to tell Bakura the real reason for her joining him. _Oh, what difference is it really going to make? _She thought with a frown, deciding she might as well fess up. "It's Yuugi." She admitted, "I told him about you and I going to the dance, and now he won't drop it. He just keeps _looking_ at me, like he thinks that I'm crazy or something. I had to get away from him."

"There are any number of places you could've gone to get away without resorting to my company," Bakura noted with a smirk, "Feeling a bit rebellious, are you?"

"Maybe," Anzu retorted glibly, "So what's your point?"

"No point." Bakura said, "Just an observation. My brother was very concerned about you last night as well, Mazaki."

Anzu rolled her eyes, "I can't imagine why." She said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"I'd imagine it has much to do with your poor choice of companionship," Bakura smirked, gesturing at himself with both hands. "Ryou is afraid I'm corrupting you."

"And are you corrupting me?" Anzu asked.

"That depends entirely on you." Bakura said, absently taking another fry from her tray.

Anzu raised her eyebrows, "How do you figure?"

Bakura grinned. "Has no one told you that you are incredibly hard-headed, Mazaki? I could only corrupt you if you let me…" He looked at her pointedly, "You're stubborn like that."

"Are you insulting me?" Anzu snapped, eyeing him coldly.

"What if I am?" He taunted, snatching her sandwich and, without hesitation, ripping a large bite off the end.

"Hey! Get your own lunch." She protested, grabbing her sandwich away from him and eyeing the bitten end.

"Not hungry." Bakura said in a lazy voice. His dark eyes were watching her with evident interest, as though he were curious about what she'd say next.

"Well, then stop stealing mine!" She said, scooting her tray to the side when he reaching a hand towards it.

"You are surprisingly entertaining, Mazaki." Bakura smirked. "And I don't say that to just anyone."

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "Thank you…?" She said uncertainly, not sure that Bakura finding her "entertaining" was a good thing. She sighed though, and brushed it off. She pursed her lips and looked at him. "Are you like this with everyone who takes the time to talk to you?" she finally asked.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Being a little more bearable than normal…" Anzu said. She laced her fingers, leaning her chin on her hands, "I mean you're usually quiet and sullen and…and _scary_. The last few times we've talked though you haven't been _too _terrible. You haven't been as much of a jerk as normal, at least. And you haven't threatened me even once yet." She smiled slightly and shrugged, and then continued, her tone thoughtful. "I guess you seem more…" She paused, grabbing a napkin and ripping small pieces off, trying to think of a word for how he'd been the last few days she'd spoken to him compared to before.

"More what, Mazaki?" Bakura prompted, his face serious.

Anzu looked up from her absentminded tearing. She shrugged again. "More human," she said slowly, not sure if he would understand what she meant. She met Bakura's gaze, and his eyes trapped hers. It was like falling into an empty night sky, she realized. And she thought that if she let herself she could fall forever. Anzu started and shook herself, and, looking away, she said hurriedly, "But you're still an arrogant, egotistical psychopath."

Bakura just chuckled. "Well…I'll let you in on a secret." He leaned forward, and Anzu raised an eyebrow and bent forward to hear him better. "Being an egotistical psychopath has its advantages." He purred, tilting his head, his dark eyes speculative as he searched her face.

She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to reply when a coarse voice sounded behind her, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Anzu jumped slightly in surprise, twisting to see who had interrupted their conversation as Bakura smirked at her from across the table. The owner of the voice was a teenager, Anzu guessed him to be around their same age. His hair was the color of sand, shoulder-length, framing his face, contrasting his dark bronze skin, and accenting handsome features. He wore no uniform, vying instead for tan cargo pants and a black tank top that left a good three inches of his midriff bare. His attire automatically tipped Anzu off that he wasn't a student at Domino High, explaining why Anzu had never seen him before. She was sure she would remember someone like him if she had.

The teen gazed down at her with piercing violet eyes, a smirk that mirrored Bakura's on his face, twisting casually one of a pair of dangling golden earrings. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, indicating the seat beside her. Then, without waiting for her to answer, he slid onto the bench beside her, disregarding entirely the concept of "personal space." He leaned his chin on his hand and proceeded to stare at her, a crooked half-smile on his lips.

Anzu could feel herself starting to blush, and she looked down quickly, becoming very interested in the remains of her lunch.

"Found yourself a new plaything, did you Bakura?" The teen asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Excuse me?" Anzu looked up from her food, glaring sharply at the teen. "I am _not_ his 'plaything'." she snapped in annoyance.

"Ooh, A little bit snarky isn't she." The teen laughed, ignoring her retort. His eyes flitted up and down her body appraisingly, "Not bad on the eyes though." Lifting his chin from his palm he turned his face to Bakura. "Where can I get one?"

"Mazaki, this is Malik Ishtar." Bakura introduced, his smirk widening into a full grin.

Malik dipped his head in a mock bow, and without warning took her hand, kissing the top of it.

Anzu snatched her hand away from him, eliciting a chuckle from Bakura.

"This is one of your infamous friends, then?" She asked Bakura, "I was under the impression they were a little more on the rough side."

"Well that, Mazaki-chan, is because I'm the moral conscience of the group." Malik answered her. He lowered his voice in mock secrecy, "Bakura likes to think he's the worst of us, but you haven't met Akefia or Marik. _They're_ the ones you ought to watch out for, if you catch my drift." Malik winked at her, then he turned his whole body towards her, draping an arm casually over her shoulders. He began, "Once, we were going—"

"Malik." Bakura cut him off suddenly, and the smile had left his face. It seemed as if the temperature around the table had dropped ten degrees. The tension around them was thick.

Malik fell silent, casting a sideways glance at Bakura. Slowly, a sly, dangerous smirk slid onto his face, and Anzu fought the urge to shiver. She got the feeling that Malik was a lot more dangerous, and had a lot less "moral conscience", than he was letting on.

"I see," Malik said easily, "Not so eager for Mazaki-chan to see that side of you just yet, hm?" He chuckled, speaking again solely to Anzu, as though Bakura were not there at all, "It's just as well, I suppose. If I started dishing out all of Bakura's _dirty_ little secrets now I'd get carried away and I'm afraid we'd be here all day long. Although," his voice dropped low, and he leaned in, speaking softly into her ear, "I'd love to get carried away with you some other time, Mazaki."

Anzu blushed furiously, and Malik just laughed, his arm falling from her shoulders as he slid off the bench. He rounded the table and leaned down on his forearms beside Bakura. "So, not that I don't love hanging out in this hell-hole, but I actually did come here for a reason," Malik said, waving a hand casually. "Akefia got the, ahem, _supplies_, and said he wants you to get your limey arse to the usual place."

"He said that, did he?" Bakura growled, his lips curling into another smirk, and the tension from before melted away, the whole exchange seemingly forgotten.

Malik shrugged, grinning devilishly "Well, I may have paraphrased that last part."

Bakura just laughed, "Well I wouldn't want to keep Akefia waiting." Standing up, he grabbed his book and smirked at Anzu, "See you later, Mazaki."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mazaki-chan." Malik said, winking at her again, tipping his head in a mockery of a bow.

Then the two walked away through crowds of teens who parted to let them pass like Moses parting the Red Sea.

Anzu sighed slightly, wondering at Bakura's mood swings, his shady friends, his shadier activities. But then she remembered his almost playful banter, his teasing, and found herself thinking that maybe he wasn't all that the rumors and gossip claimed him to be.

"Bakura is a totally different person when he's around you." A gentle voice broke into her thoughts. She turned to see Ryou standing there. Unlike his older brother, who wore the school uniform rumpled, unzipped, rebelliously, Ryou's dark blue uniform was immaculate. He stood there easily, hands in his pockets, and his warm mocha brown eyes were resting on her face.

"Hey, Ryou," Anzu said, feeling her stomach twist guiltily. _Oh, stop, _she thought angrily at herself, _It's not like we were plotting Atem's assassination. It was totally innocent. I'm allowed to have a conversation with Bakura. _

Ryou smiled at her effortlessly, but his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, brow creased with worry. He stood there easily, his hands in his pockets. "So," He began conversationally, "Bakura told me you asked him to the dance."

"Yeah, I did." Anzu answered with a nod, rolling her eyes. She guessed she'd seen the interrogation coming, and she wasn't really surprised that Ryou would know about the whole thing, but she'd hoped that maybe he wouldn't bring it up.

Ryou smiled tightly, "Well, he can be charming when he wants to be."

Anzu flushed, "That is _not_ why I asked him," she said shortly, "and you know that." She added.

"…I know," Ryou agreed with a sigh, pursing his lips. "You understand why Yuugi is concerned, then, don't you?"

"Yes, and I told him it's nothing to worry about. I know what I'm doing." Anzu hedged.

There was a long pause as Ryou seemed to consider what to say, his slim white eyebrows drawing together. His next words came out slowly, calculating, as though dealing with a delicate situation. "No matter how much Atem hurt you, going to Bakura isn't the way to deal with it."

"I really think that I can handle myself." Anzu told him, exasperated. "Look, I appreciate your watching out for me, Ryou, really, I do. But Bakura hasn't done anything except go along with _my_ idea. I don't really understand what the problem is—"

"That isn't him, Anzu." Ryou suddenly cut her off, his voice uncharacteristically harsh.

Anzu blinked is surprise, "…What do you mean?"

"_That _was not Bakura." Ryou repeated stiffly, "That was just an act that he's using to fool you. He's _playing_ you, Anzu."

Anzu folded her arms indignantly, "And what if he's not?"

Ryou sighed, sitting down across from her, and Anzu was struck by how similar Ryou and Bakura's appearance was. They had the same hair, the same elegant features… but their eyes were different. Ryou's eyes were so much more open, like windows into summer time, lacking the obscuring amusement and guarded shadows in Bakura's eyes.

"The thing about my brother," Ryou said grimly, "is that he _likes_ to use people, just for the sake of proving he can. It's a game to him. And he'll do whatever he has to, to win."

"How could he be using me, though, Ryou?" Anzu asked, "I mean, I asked _him_ to the dance. What does he get out of it besides rubbing Atem the wrong way?"

Ryou frowned, lacing his fingers. "Actually… That's what I don't understand about it. Because if there is one thing I know about Bakura, it's that he never does anything unless he is getting something out of it. He wouldn't be this 'charitable', especially towards you. Not even to give him the satisfaction of seeing Atem annoyed." Ryou paused, thinking, and then continued, "If he wanted to do something to Atem, he would do it himself."

"Well, maybe this time is different." Anzu suggested.

A short laugh—strangely similar to Bakura's—left Ryou's lips. "No," he shook his head, "He's definitely getting something out of it, or at least he believes he is. …I just don't know what."

"But how do you know that?" Anzu asked, frustrated.

Ryou raised an eyebrow at her. "Years of experience." He said. "Listen, I know that you tend to be optimistic about people and try to always see the best in them, but you've only spent a few days talking with my brother. I've spent my entire life living with him. And for as long as I can remember, he has _never _done anything for anyone if he wasn't getting something out of it. Not even for me. Bakura _always_ has his own agenda, Anzu."

"Ryou," She sighed. Part of her knew that she ought to listen to Ryou. He was right that she had only spent a few days with the older teen. Who knows, maybe he did have his own hidden agenda. But then she shook her head. She wasn't backing out of this now! Not after all the hassle she'd gone through to get it together. She could handle this if people would just trust her! "It's just a dance." She huffed, frowning.

"That doesn't matter." Ryou retorted, "You don't even know him, Anzu! Spending _any_ time with him is asking to get hurt, and I—"

"You what?" Anzu snapped.

Ryou took a deep breath, composing himself. "I just…don't want to see you get hurt, Anzu." He said softly, "And neither does Yuugi. He's worried that if you spend time with Bakura you will."

"Yuugi worries too much." Anzu said, more gently.

"Maybe. Or maybe he's right. I'm worried too, Anzu." Ryou stood up, "I think that Bakura agreeing to help you has more to do with _you_ than it does Atem. Please at least consider that." He stood there, their eyes connected. Then he nodded to her, and turned to leave.

"Ryou, wait!" Anzu called, confused about his last comment.

Ryou turned back to her, "Don't make the mistake of trusting him, Anzu." With that said, Ryou again turned away, walking in the same direction Bakura had gone, albeit with much more resistance. Ryou had always been well-loved in school, despite Bakura's reputation getting in the way.

Anzu mulled over his solemn words as she watched him go. The whole conversation had felt so melodramatic, so _final_. But Anzu knew she'd be a fool to ignore Ryou's advice. He was Bakura's brother, after all, and knew him better than anyone else. She made a silent pact to be wary around Bakura, but she couldn't help remembering her conversation with him earlier, and part of her—that small, rebellious part that had prompted her to go sit with him in the first place—wished that Bakura hadn't left with Malik.

She huffed again in frustration. Unable to come to any conclusion within herself about Bakura, she glared down at her half-eaten sandwich, and snapped to no one, "It's just a dance."

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

* * *

Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write. I hope that it was equally as fun to read! Thanks for taking the time to read this far. You can expect an update within a week! **PLEASE REVIEW.** It really makes my day, and motivates me to continue writing (Reviews are, after all, the only payment we as authors get for spending so many hours creating stories for everyone's reading pleasure ;) So pleeeaaase leave a short **Review** before you go. THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I actually had this chapter written back when I posted the previous chapter. I was debating whether or not to put up a chapter between 3 and this one because I had an idea involving Anzu shopping for her dress, running into Malik again, and later Bakura. The purpose of the chapter was to give a smoother transition between these chapters, which, admittedly, has a sort of choppy transition currently. The problem is that I am just about to start a new semester, and I'm moving into a new apartment, and I don't have a ton of time to write (and I'm a slow writer at the best of times regardless). Since this whole story is essentially written anyways, I'm just going to give you the original. I'll work on that extra chapter, and if I ever finish it I'll put it in just for kicks. For now, you get the raw version without the additional chapter, choppy transition and all. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

It was 7:00 on Friday night. Anzu was just making finishing touches on her hair and makeup, waiting patiently for Bakura to arrive. She pulled up strands of her hair one by one, pinning them into an elaborate tangle of dark brown hair with jeweled bobby pins and sparkling azure clips that dotted her hair like flame-bright blue stars. A few curling strands hung loose around the back, and her face was framed by some short layers that bordered her bangs.

Anzu turned her head side to side, admiring her work, and then stepped back to see the finished product. Looking herself up and down, she couldn't help but smile. Her dress, made of a deep azure satin, was a slimming halter-top that left her shoulders, arms, and most of her back bare. The front was a modest v-neck lined with glitter and gems while the main body of the dress clung to her trim dancer's figure. Its delicate ruching, accented with gems and sequins, at the waist line emphasized her hourglass figure, and then, past her hips, it cascaded into rippling layers of deep blue that hung on an angle, gathering in higher up on the left, while tumbling in azure folds on the right.

A pair of sapphire and silver earrings, elegant in their simplicity, hung from her ears. They matched perfectly the sparkling costume-jewelry gems that dotted her hair. A light brush of glimmering silver eye shadow over dark-lined eyes and natural-looking lip gloss completed the ensemble.

_I look pretty good_, Anzu admitted to herself, pleased with the effect. _And if this doesn't get Atem's attention, nothing will. _

Stepping into a pair of silver "high" heels—they were only an inch tall—Anzu went into her living room. Right on cue, the doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock and smiled. It was seven-thirty, on the dot.

"Is that your date, Anzu? I want to meet him." Anzu's father said, coming into the front room, followed closely by her mother who asked curiously, "Is it that boy you've talked so much about?"

Anzu cringed. Letting her parents talk to Bakura would be a disaster waiting to happen. His attitude, not to mention his exotic appearance, would put them on edge and the last thing she needed was paranoid parents getting on her case. She hedged, "No, um, it's not. And, you know, he's, er, shy… We're running a little bit late anyways, so do you think we could skip the meet and greet just this once?"

"Anzu…" Her father said, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"Dad, _please_. Cut me some slack? I promise it's a one-time thing." Anzu said, her hand on the door knob.

After what seemed like forever her father nodded. They encouraged her to enjoy herself, to have a good time, and she rushed out the door.

Bakura stood out on the walkway, just beyond the stairs. Anzu smiled as he gazed up at her, looking slightly taken aback, as though he hadn't expected her to look half as good as she did. Then he smirked. "You got all dressed up for me, Mazaki? I'm flattered, and I must say that I'm not at all disappointed..."

Anzu rolled her eyes and said, "It's not for you," but she couldn't help her smile at the compliment. It was something for Bakura to give any form of praise or offer a kind word, and she was pleased. Then she looked at him.

"You do know this is a formal dance, right?" She said, pointing at his clothes. He wore a pair of dark black jeans, black shoes, and a fitted white tee shirt with a v-neck that showed off his physique to its best advantage. Over the shirt he wore a classy black leather jacket. His hair, tumbling over his back in silver-white layers, seemed to be aflame in the slowly dying light of the setting sun. Anzu had to admit that he looked good; the clothes fit his style, his personality. But the dance was formal…and his outfit wasn't.

Bakura just shrugged. "I don't honestly care for trivial formalities." Then he jerked his head and started to walk back to his car, an old black sports car with a rumbling engine. He surprised her by opening her door before going around to his side. She climbed in beside him and, engine growling furiously, they shot out of her driveway and down the street.

The school was several miles away from her home, but Bakura drove recklessly, taking corners at breakneck speeds so that the car's tail end swung wide, fishtailing behind them. Anzu's fingers gripped the sides of her seat until the knuckles were white, and she gritted her teeth. _I'd like to make it to the dance alive, _she wanted to say, but Bakura had music playing, its volume loud enough that, when combined with the noisy engine, she'd have to yell. And at that moment she was too scared of imminent death to try and persuade him to slow down.

The result of his insane driving was that they arrived at the school in a matter of minutes. The dance had started at 7:00, and a lot of couples and groups of friends had already arrived at the school. Anzu spotted immediately Atem and Yuugi's green truck near the back of the school's parking lot, and so did Bakura. He pulled in right next to it, parking, she noticed, so close to the other vehicle that the driver, presumably Atem, wouldn't be able to open his door when it came time to leave.

Anzu shook her head and said, "Was that really necessary?" Bakura just smirked.

She stepped out of the car, and he followed, somehow managing to look suave as he slid over the center console and followed her outside the passenger-side door. He laughed at her disdainful look and, without warning, slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side.

"Excuse me?" Anzu said in shock, drawing back, only to feel his arm tighten around her.

"Don't get excited." Bakura immediately said with a chuckle. He looked down at her, and asked sardonically, "After all, we're just putting on a show for Atem, aren't we?"

Anzu took a second to answer, her mind reeling at being so close to Bakura so suddenly. Somewhere in the back of her mind it vaguely occurred to her that they were alone in the far end of the parking lot with no one around, and no one to "put a show on" for. But just as quickly it was wiped away by the feel of his hand, the strong fingers pressed against her waist. She could feel his body's warmth against hers, and felt her own heart pound erratically. Finally she managed to form words to respond breathlessly to his question, "Oh, yeah. I just, well…sure." She looked down at his hand and bit her lip, "And he better notice, for all the effort I'm putting into this."

"Oh, he'll notice." Bakura chuckled, taking a strand of loose hair that framed her face in his other hand and twirling it around his fingers.

Anzu blushed furiously and glanced away from him towards the school, glowing with lights. "We should head in now," She said, and they began to walk towards it slowly. Bakura seemed to be in no rush to get inside, but strangely, Anzu found that she didn't mind. She wasn't sure why she couldn't stop blushing, or seem to catch her breath. Bakura's fingers curled against her side, and her heart skipped a beat. Perhaps going with Bakura to the dance had been a better idea than she'd bargained for…

_No_, Anzu suddenly thought in a panic, _this dance is Just to see Atem's reaction… This is just to make him jealous. There is no way that I could actually enjoy Bakura's company. I'm just flustered because I'm going to see Atem soon. He just surprised me. That's it. I won't let myself get involved with him. It would be reckless, irresponsible, stupid—_

Bakura spoke up again, breaking into her concerned musings. "You know, this pathetic dance will be worth it just to see how Atem responds to us." He said, emphasizing ever so slightly the "us" at the end, then he grinned and said with amusement, "Speaking of noticing…" They'd reached the school's front doors where students loitered and milled around waiting for friends to arrive, and, sure enough, all eyes were on them. Bakura's arm had gone from around her waist to over her shoulders, making it abundantly clear that they were together. People began gesturing at them surreptitiously, whispering amongst themselves.

"And you were worried about getting their attention …" Bakura said in a low voice as they entered the school.

Inside the doors there was a table. Administrators sat behind it, accepting tickets and money from students. Anzu and Bakura stepped to the back of the line to wait their turn. Beyond the table was the Commons Area of the school, and off to the side was the gymnasium. The main lights in both areas were dimmed. Flashing lights of all colors streamed over the small crowd of students that had already entered. They moseyed between the two large dance floors casually, testing the atmosphere in each. Most still were simply talking to friends or hovering around various refreshments tables. Several were beginning to ease themselves into the fast, upbeat rhythms that pounded from huge speakers at the far end of the room on either side of the DJ Booth.

Anzu could just make out the outlandish hairstyles of Yuugi and Atem standing by a chocolate fountain. Yuugi was with a girl with long dark hair. Her name was Alia. Anzu hadn't had much opportunity to talk to her, but she seemed like a very nice girl. Atem also had a date with him, standing close to his side and laughing at something he'd said. She had vibrant red hair that was curled in loose ringlets that tumbled over her shoulders and framed her heart-shaped face. Anzu couldn't remember the girl's name, but remembered that she was on the Cheer squad. Anzu hated her immediately.

"I find your jealousy to be rather ironic…" Bakura's voice breathed in her ear.

Anzu started, "I have no idea what you're talking about," She said defensively, feeling embarrassed to have been caught by Bakura, staring at Atem and his date so obviously. She could feel blood rushing to her face, warming her skin, and she said defensively, "The point is to make him jealous, not the other way around."

Bakura just laughed slightly, and lowered his voice, "Of course. Well I think we can manage that…" They reached the table, and Bakura handed the administrator their tickets. The administrator took them, giving Bakura a warning glare.

"No trouble, Bakura, or you will regret it." The administrator said icily, throwing Anzu a sideways glance as though to say, _You Too_.

Anzu looked between Bakura and the administrator, feeling shocked that she had just been tagged as a Student of Interest by mere association with Bakura. Bakura just rolled his eyes, and pulled Anzu away from the table.

"It must be exciting having a reputation for constant delinquency." Anzu said lightheartedly.

Bakura snorted, laughing shortly. "You're right. It doesn't get much better than that."

They entered the dance floor. More and more students were showing up by the second, and the room was already warming up. The music pounded around them. Finally Bakura said, "So… here we are. How shall we proceed?"

"Well…" Anzu trailed off, not sure herself what to do now that they were there. Should they dance? Should she go "introduce" her date to her friends? Should they just hang around and wait to get noticed by Atem and allow him to approach them? She wasn't sure, but Bakura was waiting for her to answer and so she just said, "Why don't we go dance?"

Bakura grimaced and Anzu laughed, "Oh come on. You _do _know how to dance, don't you?"

"Just because I know how doesn't mean I have to like it," Bakura replied, rolling his eyes even as he drew her close to him and pulled her into a waltz that matched the rhythm of the slow music playing through the speakers.

"You actually know how to waltz," Anzu stated, her voice surprised. She had assumed that his version of "dancing" was the cheap sway-back-and-forth imitation of dancing. And yet here he was, leading her strongly through each step. "I admit, I wouldn't ever take you for knowing how to dance," she said, laughing slightly as Bakura allowed her to spin out, pulling her back easily. He pressed his hand against the small of her back, holding her close to him.

"I have my mother to thank for that," Bakura said in her ear, his breath warm against her face. "She was always one for keeping my brother and I 'cultured'. That included extensive dance lessons, unfortunately."

"What's so wrong with learning how to dance?" Anzu asked.

"It's a waste of time," Bakura said.

Anzu drew back, frowning, "It is _not_ a waste of time."

Bakura laughed, spinning her again, "If you say so, Mazaki."

Casually, his hand slid down her side, past her waist, resting on her hip, and Anzu couldn't ignore the sudden butterflies that were scrambling in her stomach. She looked up at Bakura, and found herself trapped in the depth of his gaze. Once again she was falling into a starless sky, and she felt blood rise to her cheeks.

Her thoughts were scattered. What was going on here? She'd come to this dance to try to make a point, to show that she wasn't just going to wait around for Atem to notice her, while simultaneously _trying_ to get herself noticed. But now…Atem was nowhere in her thoughts. It was only her and the music and this dangerous, beautiful predator that she had invited into her life.

He pulled her closer. And Anzu found that she didn't want to pull away.

"Bakura…" She said hesitantly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Atem has taken notice of us," He interrupted her. His eyes flicked up, over her shoulder, and he tilted his head in the direction of the refreshments table.

Anzu, jolted back into reality, pulled back, putting some space between her and her date. "Oh, um, yes," she stammered, ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut, "Well, I guess it's about time."

"He's talking to Yuugi now. He looks very concerned…" He chuckled softly, and he looked back down to Anzu, "I'd say mission accomplished."

Suddenly the song changed to a more upbeat rhythm. "Try to keep up," Bakura said over the music, leading Anzu into a swing dance pattern that fit the pace of the song. She gasped in surprise as he twisted her around, pulling her in and releasing her, dancing with skill she would've never expected from him.

Anzu laughed, twirling out, away from Bakura, and then spinning back in so that her back was to him, her arms crossed over her torso, hands linked with his. Shocks like electricity whispered down her spine, and she found herself hyperaware of Bakura's every movement and touch. Their bodies were pressed together, the space between them nonexistent. Her skin seemed to burn where his brushed against it, and she unconsciously leaned into him. His hands released hers and slid to her hips. And then they were swaying together, moving in tandem to the rhythm of the music, and it hit Anzu how this must look to anyone watching. The way Bakura's hands rested so easily on her hips, the press of their bodies, her back to him, and his lips suddenly at her ear, speaking a soft compliment on her dancing, a compliment that brought a smile to her face as though against her will. The way they were dancing… It wasn't how you danced with a friend, and especially not the way you danced with a casual, once-and-never-again date. No, they must look together. They must look _very _together.

And the strangest thing was that, at that moment, Anzu didn't mind that.

Bakura suddenly grasped her hand and spun her back out. They were again facing one another, their bodies moving in synchronized rhythm. And when the song ended, it seemed too soon. Anzu was breathing heavily, stray hair sticking to her skin. She was pleased, though, to see that she wasn't the only one. Although he was better at hiding it, she could see Bakura's chest rising and falling deeply, could see the faintest tinge of red coloring his cheeks, and—though it may have been her imagination—she thought that there was a new light in his eyes, a sort of excitement. It looked genuine.

_Maybe he's actually enjoying himself, _she thought. And then, almost guiltily, _I know that I am. _

Because she shouldn't be enjoying herself with Bakura, should she?

She didn't have time to think about it further, as she realized that they had inadvertently moved towards the refreshment table. Atem and Yuugi's group were standing there, talking, but there were frequent glances in their direction. Especially from Atem.

Anzu made eye contact with the game king, and she knew that there was no putting it off any longer. She'd made her entrance, she'd gotten herself noticed. Now it was time to drive the point home.

She looked down at her hands, realizing they were still entwined with Bakura's, and she shyly released him. His face, expressionless and distant, eyes flitting over Atem's group analytically, turned towards her. And a wolfish smile, all ice and teeth, curled on his lips, sending a shiver down Anzu's spine. Nevertheless, she squared her shoulders and said, "Now or never." She turned towards them, paused, and added, "Remember, we're trying to make Atem jealous…"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about my performance tonight Mazaki." Bakura smirked. He confidently took her hand in his and pulled her back to his side playfully. "It will be nothing if not believable."

Though she tried to quell it, a small grin lifted Anzu's lips. "Great," She said, "Come on."

Weaving their way through the small crowd of people standing between Anzu and the rest of her friends, the strange couple approached the refreshments table. Yuugi, Atem and their dates were laughing and talking animatedly, but Anzu didn't think she imagined the tension in Atem's shoulders, and Yuugi's laughter sounded forced. Jounouchi had joined them at some point, a blonde girl named Irina at his elbow. There was no sign of Honda, Miho, or Ryou, but Anzu was sure they'd show up sooner or later.

"Hey guys!" Anzu said with a smile as she approached them. They all turned towards her, their words falling silent, their gazes averted. Yuugi shifted uncomfortably, but said, "Hey, Anzu."

Anzu felt Bakura's arm go over her shoulders, felt his presence beside her, but she was too focused on her friends' reactions to make introductions, so she let Bakura's presence speak for itself. She was suddenly nervous as she watched the expressions of distaste and utter astonishment cross each face in the group. Then her gaze landed on Atem, and she felt a distinct surge of triumph.

Atem's expression was one of pure disbelief. He met Anzu's gaze, and, finally breaking the awkward silence that had overcome the group, asked, "Anzu, why are you here with _him_?"

"He has a name." Anzu said sharply, then explained, "Bakura didn't have a date," she paused, "And neither did I." Anzu looked pointedly at Atem, trying to convey through her eyes each and every dagger of pain that he had stuck in her heart. After a long moment, she finally continued, "So I asked him to the dance."

Yuugi scuffed a foot back and forth, his eyes downcast. "I told her it was a bad idea."

"Why is that, Mutou?" Bakura interjected suddenly, his voice falsely pleasant. .

"I think the answer to _that_ is quite obvious, Bakura." Atem practically growled.

"Indulge me." Bakura chuckled. Atem frowned, his eyes narrowed darkly, seemingly unable to find an insult strong enough to fit his anger. At his silence, though, Bakura lifted a hand to Anzu's face, curling a stray hair around his fingers, and effectively sending those stupid butterflies fluttering all over again against Anzu's will. "Do you have a _problem_ with my taking Anzu to the dance?" He asked, and there was victory in his smile. His arm, slung casually around her, tightened ever so slightly, possessively. Anzu could feel his fingers press against her skin and that was when she, somewhat shocked, registered what Bakura had just said…

_Anzu, He called me Anzu, _she realized. It was the first time he had not called her by her last name, Mazaki. It was a gesture generally reserved for those close to you. And though she expected it from Yuugi, from Atem, from Jou and Honda and Ryou… Never would she think she'd hear her name on Bakura's lips, his tongue rolling over the syllables as though relishing each sound.

Bakura's informal use of Anzu's name had obviously not been missed by Atem, who clenched his fists, eyes intense. Keeping his glare fixed on the white-haired teen, he said curtly, "Anzu, may I speak with you. Without the company of your…_date_."

"Of course," Anzu said, glancing up at her companion. He smirked his trademark smirk, and let his arm fall from her shoulders. Glancing around the circle once more, he headed down the hall in the direction of the restrooms.

A slow song was just starting and Atem—to the chagrin of his red haired date—stepped towards Anzu, arm held out politely to lead her onto the dance floor. Anzu slipped her arm through his. She could feel how tense the teen was, and she felt a mounting anxiety. As he drew to a stop and faced her, she could feel her face blushing. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? It was just Atem, they'd been friends for forever… He smiled slightly, brushing a stray hair away from her face, and then placed a hand on the small of her back, folding her right hand in his; she placed her left hand on his shoulder, and they began to move slowly to the beat.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Bakura stood in a shady corner of the commons area, barely noticeable outside the range of the glowing, flashing lights. His eyes followed Anzu and the "Game King" as they stood close to one another. She had a soft smile on her face, one that Atem wasn't returning. What the hell did she see in him anyways? He narrowed his eyes at them, glaring when he saw Atem lift his fingers and brush some loose hair away from Anzu's face, an unexplainable tightness in his chest feeling as though it were restricting his lungs. He watched them as they began to sway in effortless circles, his teeth grinding slightly.

"Jealousy really isn't becoming of you, Bakura." A voice behind him said.

Bakura didn't turn, didn't take his eyes from Anzu. "Little brother," he greeted Ryou coldly, "Please, spare me your incessant nagging, turn around, and walk away."

Ryou stepped forward so he was standing next to Bakura. "You didn't deny it."

Glancing at him, Bakura laughed derisively, "Because the very idea that I could be jealous over a girl I couldn't care less for dancing with an immature ignoramus is so absolutely _ludicrous, _I felt it didn't warrant an objection."

"You're clenching your fists," Ryou noted lightly, "and you're tense. I'd wager your heart-rate is up…" He reached a hand to Bakura's wrist as though to take his pulse, and Bakura slapped it away. Ryou laughed, although his tone lacked humor. "Not exactly the type of reaction you'd exhibit over '_a girl you couldn't care less for', _Bakura."

Bakura shook his head slightly, a deep laugh coming from deep in his chest. He lifted a hand to Ryou's hair, as though to stroke it, and without warning grabbed a generous handful. "Perhaps that is a reaction to _you_ asking such idiotic questions," he said in a cool voice.

Ryou swallowed the instinctive yelp of pain that threatened to come out, and held very still. "I've been trying to figure it out—you going to the dance with Anzu," The teen began cautiously, "It just didn't make sense. It's not like you to do anyone a favor, let alone the best friend of Atem, not even if it involves getting the satisfaction of petty revenge. You're not _that_ generous, Bakura. You prefer to do things your own way, so when you agreed to this plan, I knew you had your own agenda… I just didn't think it could be this simple…"

Ryou winced as Bakura readjusted his grip, narrowing his eyes at his little brother. Then he continued softly, "You actually like Anzu, don't you?"

The older teen leaned close to Ryou. He smiled, but his eyes were icy. "Did I _ask_ for a psychoanalysis from you, Ryou?" The younger teen just shrugged, hesitantly reaching up to disentangle Bakura's hand from his hair.

Bakura shook his head in disgust and released his grip on Ryou's hair, turning his attention back to the dance-floor. He found Anzu and Atem moving in slow circles, just as before, only now they were talking as well. Anzu looked concerned, embarrassed, she was blushing, the deep pink flushing her cheeks. She seemed to glow under the soft lights, and his breath caught in his throat unexpectedly. He cleared his throat to cover the strange hitch, ignoring Ryou and focusing instead on Anzu's expression. It was the same way she'd looked when she'd asked him to the dance. He frowned, and found himself wishing he knew what they were saying.

"How long have you liked her?" Ryou asked carefully. "Was it before or after she asked you to the dance?"

Bakura didn't answer for a long time. Finally he hissed, "Is the interrogation over, little brother?"

Ryou pursed his lips, and nodded slightly. He followed Bakura's gaze to where Anzu and Atem twirled around the floor. He glanced between his brother and his friend, his eyebrows drawn together.

"…You'll ruin her, Bakura," Ryou said grimly, a soft warning in his tone.

Bakura just snorted again in derision. They stood there in silence until, finally, the song came to a reluctant close. Bakura stepped towards Anzu, but Ryou grabbed his arm.

"Please, _if_ you care about her…just leave her alone," He pleaded, his voice imploring.

Bakura shrugged off Ryou's grip and gazed down on the teen. "Mazaki is not as soft as you think she is little brother…" He grinned slightly and looked to where Anzu and Atem were standing on the dance floor. "She likes to play with fire."

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE **REVIEW**! And _thank you _to all of those who have reviewed already. You are all my favorites :) Till next week... Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey Guys! Thank you so much for keeping up with me! I'm really happy by the response I've gotten on this story, and I appreciate everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best :) Here's another chapter for you!

* * *

Chapter Five

"You look beautiful, Anzu," Atem told her as they spun effortlessly across the dance floor.

"Thank you…" Anzu said, looking down shly as she felt herself blush. Then she smiled at him playfully and said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Atem, dressed in a black tuxedo with a flame-red vest and tie that glimmered with the barest hints of gold, smiled back and said, "It was a special occasion."

They danced in silence for awhile. Anzu closed her eyes, listening to the music, feeling the familiar rhythm of dance that came to her so naturally. She tried to imagine if this is what it would've been like if Atem asked her in the first place… _No, _she determined, opening her eyes. Atem's gaze was wandering the room over her shoulder, his shoulders tense, and she knew he was keeping an eye out for Bakura. She pursed her lips in disappointment. _No, __it's not the same. _

After a while, Atem cleared his throat, his gaze returning to her face, fingers gripping hers tighter. "Anzu…I don't understand. You coming to this dance with Bakura... Why did you ask him?" His voice was imploring.

Anzu met his gaze evenly, "Why shouldn't I have asked him?"

"Anzu, you know how he is. He's not just a jerk, the guy is actually dangerous." Atem pointed out, "Taking a risk like that, inviting him, it just isn't like you."

"Who's to say it isn't?" Anzu asked, and then continued, "I mean, it was either go with Bakura or not go at all, so between the two-"

"You could have gone with me." Atem reminded her, his eyes gazing at her intently. "You had time-You could've told him that someone else had asked you."

"I asked Bakura. I wasn't going to turn around and take it back." Anzu told him. "It would've been rude."

"To Bakura, who couldn't care less." Atem said. He allowed Anzu to twirl out, and then pulled her back in, closer to him than before. His hand on her back was warm, his fingers between hers holding tightly. "That's not the only problem though." He said quietly, searching her face. "All week you've acted different. I've been worried, and so has Yuugi. We haven't seen you around, you've avoided me in class and you haven't come to the game shop even once. Anzu, it's like he's pulling you away from us."

"All I did was ask him to the dance," Anzu said, unable to help but feel defensive for some reason. She sighed, "Nothing between us has changed." _Which is exactly the problem. You just don't see it, _she added to herself.

"But _why_ did you ask him?" Atem asked, "Of all the guys in the school…" He took a deep breath, squeezing her hand even tighter, and she could see confusion and hurt in his eyes. "Why would you choose him over me, Anzu?"

Anzu's chest constricted, torn between heartbreak and indignation. How could Atem even ask such a foolish question? As though _she_ had been the one to reject _him. _As though he'd never overlooked her in the first place. Unable to meet his gaze, Anzu stared at his chest. Shaking her head, she began, "Because—" but that was where the words stopped. It was as though her voice had been stolen. She bit her lip.

"It was because you wanted me to ask you, and when you brought it up I didn't." Atem answered for her. It wasn't a question. He continued, his voice sharp. "Well? That's it, isn't it? You tried to get back at me by coming with Bakura."

Anzu faltered. There. It was out in the open.

After a week of imagining this exact encounter, of picturing Atem's jealousy and his shock, and then the final explanation, of how he'd hurt her and this proved that he'd made the wrong decision…and now she found herself feeling not as triumphant as she had felt initially, as she _should_ have felt now. It wasn't spectacular, or as glorious as she'd imagined… She stopped dancing and just stood there, looking up at him, fighting the burning in her eyes. "I just…wanted you to notice me." She murmured. "I thought coming here with Bakura would make you _see_ me."

"You're my best friend, Anzu. I see you every day..." Atem said.

"I think you know what I meant, Atem," she sighed, her voice drifting to silence. She felt embarrassment heat her cheeks, and imagined that her face was probably as red as Atem's vest. Atem didn't say anything for a long time. The song faded to an end, and they stood there, hands still entwined. He looked at her, and finally began, "Anzu, I—"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bakura was at Anzu's shoulder. "Mind if I steal my date back?" He interrupted.

Anzu looked at Bakura, his hair an untamed mass of silver-white, framing his strong features. His night-sky eyes were even darker than normal, midnight on a moonless, starless night, and her stomach turned a little somersault. His gaze was fixed on Atem, but she noticed that his eyes flicked down to her and Atem's hands, still clasped together. She released Atem's hand and took a small step back.

Part of her was disappointed that he'd shown up, and right when Atem had been about to say something she felt sure would've been important; and yet…she also felt relieved, as though his return had warranted a kind of security that she hadn't realized she'd been missing. Bakura placed his hand on her back, and nodded towards a refreshments table at the opposite end of the room. She looked at Atem, wondering if she should stay, to ask him what he wanted to say. But her point had been made. She probably didn't want to hear what Atem had to say in any case... It would just be another rejection, another knife in her heart, so she allowed Bakura to direct her away from Atem when the other teen suddenly stopped them.

"Wait, Anzu…" Atem stopped her, catching her hand as she turned. She looked at him in shock. She could see out of the corner of her eye Bakura, looking murderously at her friend. Atem was simply looking at her as though he were reluctant to let her go. "One more dance?" He asked, and it seemed he was almost pleading.

Anzu opened her mouth, not sure whether she was about to accept or decline. Before she could answer either way, though, Bakura cut her off.

"If you wanted to spend the evening spinning around the dance floor with Anzu, you should have asked her to the dance yourself," He gloated, but there was a real threat in his voice. His message could've been summed up in two words: _Back Off_.

Anzu was taken aback at Bakura's behavior. It was harsher, more believable than before; as though they really were together, as though he really were defending her, as though it were more than just a game they were playing. She looked between the two teens, watching their silent stand-off, each glaring coldly at the other.

She touched Bakura's hand, saying softly, "Okay, let's just go." Bakura glanced at her and nodded once and they turned a second time.

"I made a mistake when I didn't ask Anzu to the dance." Atem said suddenly, stopping them yet again. Anzu froze, hearing his admission. She turned to look at him, to see if he meant it, but his eyes were glaring at Bakura. "At least I have time to make up for it, though. I wouldn't be surprised if this is the last opportunity you'll ever get to spend time with Anzu." His eyes narrowed. "You should be _thanking me_, Bakura."

Bakura smirked, and said snidely, "Oh, yes, _Thank you_ for so obliviously rejecting Anzu. I'm _sure_ she appreciates it…" Bakura paused, and his eyes found Anzu's, searching them for something—she wasn't sure what—but her breath caught in her throat, and she blushed slightly. Bakura smiled again, deviously, and looked back to Atem, "I know I do."

Atem gritted his teeth, "Bakura, if you—"

"If I what?" Bakura snapped back. He stepped close to Atem, murmuring softly so that Anzu couldn't hear, "Do you think I'd _hurt_ her, Mutou?" He asked coldly, his voice razor sharp. Then his lips curled in a dark smile, "Perhaps what you are afraid of is the possibility that she will have a change of heart… Perhaps you are afraid that now, when you've finally realized what you had, you'll lose her." He chuckled darkly, "I suggest you find someone else to worship at your altar, _Yugioh._"

As if on cue, Atem's date came up and stood at Atem's elbow, "Atem, why are you still over here when you could be over there with me and the rest of our friends?" She asked, flicking shimmering red hair over her shoulder, one hand on her hip. She wound the other around his arm possessively, as though to escort him back to the refreshments table where Jou, Yuugi, Honda and Ryou and their dates stood, watching from a distance. "You don't mind…?" She asked Anzu and Bakura, wrinkling her nose as though she smelled something bad.

"Not at all," Anzu said breathlessly, still processing the confrontation she'd just witnessed. "We had just finished."

When Atem still made no move to leave, Bakura cleared his throat pointedly, and smirked, "Atem…your date is waiting." Then, as naturally as though he belonged there, he put his arm around Anzu's waist, watching with satisfaction as Atem practically bristled in barely contained frustration.

Anzu watched as Atem allowed his date to lead him away, although his gaze turned back to her. She tried, but found that she couldn't read his expression. Then she took a deep breath, held it, and blew it out in a huff. This night was turning out to be a little more exciting than she had planned on.

"Well, that was an interesting run of events. Was it everything you were hoping for?" Bakura's voice cut into her thoughts.

Anzu turned to him and she shook her head a bit, confused "Was what…?"

He rolled his eyes, but his face had eased into an expression that was relaxed. Even—dare she even think?—happy. They walked through the crowd of dancing teens, their feet carrying them away from the main group. Bakura clarified, "Atem's reaction, the reason you orchestrated this whole elaborate scheme of yours."

Anzu laughed, embarrassed, "Oh, well… I guess it was."

"Is that it? I confess I thought you'd be feeling a little more triumphant," Bakura said lightly, his arm around her waist tightening playfully as he glanced down at her, "After all, you won. Atem could barely let you go back there."

Anzu nodded, "You're right. And at the very least I proved my point. That I wouldn't wait for him forever. I think that at least that much got through to him." She sighed, looking up at him, "I just...I don't know where it will go from here, you know?"

Suddenly she shivered. A cool breeze blew against her skin. She realized that Bakura had led her away from the dance, out onto the school roof. Behind them was an open door leading down a short set of stairs to the gymnasium floor. Light and sound drifted from the open door, beckoning to her to return, but out here it seemed to be a world away from the raucous music and laughing-shrieking-roiling teenagers below.

Anzu drew away from Bakura and slowly made her way to the edge, looking out over the city. Its lights gleamed, spread out before her, stretching in a maze of buildings, growing taller and taller as they neared the center of the city. Above her, the night sky was deep navy-black, as dark as Bakura's eyes, pinpricked by a blanket of diamond stars. The moon was large and full, just rising over the distant horizon. It was quiet, peaceful. There were only a few cars going by and the slightest of breezes disturbing the perfect calm.

"Wow," Anzu breathed in awe, leaning on the thick barrier at the edge of the roof, her eyes staring up at the stars. Bakura stood slightly behind her, hands in his pockets, his eyes watching her with rapt attention.

_You'll ruin her, _his little brother had said. The words echoed around his head, as irritating as they were truthful. Anzu may not have been the innocent, goody-two-shoes that she pretended to be. No, she had too much fire for that. She was determined and strong, and had stood up to him. She wasn't afraid of him. And that alone said something about her… But, and Bakura was loathe to admit it even to himself, Ryou was right. He couldn't—wouldn't—change for her. And she was too good to accept him as he truly was.

She would not accept the dark side that she hadn't seen yet, the side that people whispered about in soft tones when they thought he wouldn't hear, the side that Malik had hinted at when he'd spoken to Anzu a few days before. It was idiotic to think Anzu would continue to overlook his unspoken double-life as she had for the past week. She was too good for that… There was no future for them. So why was he allowing himself to feel these pointless emotions?

He gritted his teeth slightly. Anzu turned to look at him and he casually allowed his gaze to drift, as though he'd been looking at the rest of the roof as much as he'd been looking at her. She patted the barrier beside her, looking at him expectantly. Fixing with practiced ease a smirk on his face, he went and stood beside her, far enough away to not touch, but close enough that he could feel the warmth rising from her skin.

"You know," Anzu said slowly, looking back up at the sky, "I'm not sure what I was expecting to come of this…" She pursed her lips, tapping her fingers on the barrier in front of her, struggling to find the words to say. "It would be stupid of me to expect Atem to…well, think of me the way that I think about him, just because of a dance. I guess I just thought…" She trailed off, all at once feeling foolish. Why was she telling _Bakura_ this? He was the last person on earth who would care. She glanced over at him. His face was expressionless, eyes flatly gazing out at the world, but not seeing it. She held back a sigh of something that was almost like disappointment, not sure why Bakura's apparent lack-of-interest mattered to her at all.

But then he surprised her. Without looking at her, and with a flat voice, its subtle undertones a blend of loathing and some other unidentifiable emotion, he said coldly, "Are you blind, or didn't you see the way he was watching you, Mazaki?"

Anzu was surprised by the sudden harshness with which he'd spoken to her. "I… What do you mean?"

Bakura snorted, turning his back on the world, leaning against the barrier, arms folded. "For being as intelligent as everyone claims you are, you're highly unobservant."

Anzu opened her mouth indignantly, prepared to let fly a string of insults and _observations_ about Bakura, when his face turned to her, and the words all died in her throat. His eyes, she realized in shock, there was something in them. Though his face wore the same cold, flat, expressionless visage, in his dark, narrowed eyes there was something else. Something real, and _honest_, something that made her heart beat a little harder, her breath to come a little faster. For once those eyes were not distant or guarded or full of anger or disdain, and she felt that at that moment she could see straight into his soul.

"That bloody idiot had his eyes forced wide open tonight, Mazaki. He saw you for the first time," Bakura said, his eyes searching her face. Then he shook his head and laughed, voice dripping sarcasm, and said for the second time, "Mission accomplished."

Anzu bit her lip. Atem had really noticed her…? She guessed, thinking about it in retrospect, he had been very interested in her all night. The way he had looked at her, watched her, held her hand, danced with her… Why hadn't those things really registered at the time? She frowned. Could it be because… Her gaze flitted back to Bakura, who had taken again to staring emptily across the cityscape. As if on cue, her heart began to thrum a little harder.

_No, _she thought in a sudden horrible realization, _No, no, __**NO. **_

There was _no_ _way_. She had been the one to set up this whole act. She had asked Bakura to the dance, and he had only said yes to tick off a person that he loathed. She'd been warned again and again, not only by her friends, but by the person who knew Bakura the best, his own brother. So, no, absolutely not. She refused to believe that she could possibly, in any way, shape, or form, be falling for her own stupid game.

She refused to believe that she could love…

NO.

Especially not now.

Not if what Bakura said was true.

Not if finally, _finally_, Atem had seen her the way that she saw him every day, had seen him every day for so long.

And they could, would, be together. Her longing and wishing and dreaming would finally be over, replaced by sweet reality. And that's what she wanted, wasn't it?

Well, wasn't it?

Yes. Of course.

So why… Why now, why after all of that, did she find herself wishing that Bakura would stand just a little closer. And burned in her memory was each touch, each brush of skin.

And Atem. Why now did her feelings for him seem so small, and insignificant? Only a week ago she had loved him with a depth of emotion so intense that she had submitted herself to spending time with _Bakura_ to counter his unwitting rejection. Bakura whom everyone hated and feared. Whom _she _had hated and feared. Now her fear, her prejudiced hate, seemed silly and unjustified.

And her love for Atem… Where did that love go?

Had it even been there to begin with? Or had she—for all this time—just been looking for something better, never realizing that what wanted, _who_ she wanted, was not Atem…

Not even close.

"Bakura…"

The silver-haired teen looked at her, his face distinctly curious, as though he'd heard something in her voice. Something that exposed her conflicted thoughts and her more conflicted emotions. She didn't care though. Her stomach was in knots, her mind blank. She searched Bakura's face, searched his eyes for _something _to confirm how she was feeling. Searching to see if he felt the same. He stood there, looking at her expectantly, but not impatiently. And so before Anzu could change her mind, she closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his.

And at once she knew that she'd made a mistake.

The moment her lips touched his, Bakura stiffened beside her, his body going absolutely rigid. It was like kissing a marble statue. Anzu slowly pulled back, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks in a hot flush. Embarrassment and fear and disappointment rose up in her like a black wave, and she was barely able to believe what she had just done. Had she really just _kissed_ him!? What in the world had she been thinking? The events of the night had obviously gotten to her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, looking down at her own hands, fingers shaking in embarrassment. He didn't respond, and she was afraid to meet his gaze.

Stupid,_ stupid, __**stupid, **_she chided herself. _Why don't you just throw yourself off the side of the building next time and save yourself the humiliation. _She could hardly look at Bakura, wanting nothing more than to find the nearest rock, crawl under it and die. But the silence was growing and she had to do something. She finally looked up at Bakura. His eyes were wide, looking at her in shock, mouth slack. At least she had cracked his carefully controlled mask.

"Well, say something." She said weakly.

Bakura just continued to look at her though, slowly regaining his composure, he remained in cold silence. Anzu folded her arms, trying to quell the growing wave of sinking disappointment that was threatening to overwhelm her. What a week. First Atem, now Bakura. She just couldn't win, could she. Doing her best to salvage her pride she turned away from him and said coldly, "Listen, just… I'm _sorry,_ okay?"

"Anzu," Bakura said quietly, but she was too caught up in her attempt to explain her behavior to notice.

"I mean, I don't even know why I did that." She continued, "Just pretend that it didn't—"

"_Anzu."_ Bakura cut her off, and she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Suddenly she was pulled hard against him. And before she could protest, before she could even think, his lips were on hers.

Her eyes closed. She sank against him, the tension and fear and embarrassment and disappointment washed away in a surge of fire. Her body responded to his as easily as if she'd done this a thousand times before, and she thought nothing had ever felt so natural. His hand reached up to brush her hair, caress her face. Her heart, already beating unevenly like a hammer in her chest, rammed into high gear, and the butterflies that had been tentatively fluttering all evening exploded in a frenzy.

Somewhere deep inside, the logical, rational part of her was hissing at her._ (You realize who you're kissing right? Atem's worst enemy! Atem, remember him? You are screwed, _so_ screwed. Have fun explaining this one to Yuugi.) _And yet another part of her, the more convincing part, was absolutely sure that there was nowhere she'd rather be than here, at this dance, with the last person on earth she should have wanted to be here with. And all her logic and rationale and her wavering resolve crumbled.

Because kissing Bakura felt so _right._

So she stopped thinking, and just let herself _feel._ She let her arms wind around his neck, her hands burying themselves in his hair, relishing the texture of it running softly through her fingers. She pressed her body to his, so impossibly close, and yet, it seemed, never close enough. She kissed him like she was starving for it, gasping for breath as his lips skimmed the line of her jaw, his hands gliding over her shoulders, tracing down her frame, and rested low on her hips, leaving trails of fire wherever they touched. His lips returned to hers, and she felt him smile against her mouth. Though her eyes were closed, the thought of that smile—a real smile—made her heart melt and she sighed.

Time slipped away… She didn't know how long they stood there on the school roof, their lips dancing over one another's. She didn't know how long he held her in a strong embrace, and not an inch of space between them. She didn't know how long she allowed herself to get lost in his touch, his smell, his taste—all spice and fire.

She didn't know.

And she didn't care.

Until…

"_Anzu?_"

Anzu jerked back like someone had slapped her. It took a moment for her mind to catch up with her scrambled emotions and her racing heart. She looked up at Bakura. His face was flushed, his hair in disarray, and his eyes burned into hers, a new fire in them that had not been there before. Her breath hitched. But she forced herself to turn away from him, her eyes seeking the source of the incredulous inquiry, finally landing on the voice's owner.

"Yuugi," Anzu said, and her stomach twisted. Her best friend stood there in disbelief, eyes wide, a deep flush creeping up his neck to his cheeks at having caught her in such an intimate position.

The full force of Anzu's actions hit her like a sledgehammer to the gut.

"Yuugi," She said again, her voice trembling, "Please wait,"

But he didn't. He shook his head once, his eyes unable to hide the disappointment and disgust as the extent of the situation sank in. Without another word, he turned, rushing back down the stairs.

"Yuugi!" She called, starting after him.

"Anzu," Bakura said, grabbing her hand. She turned to look at him. His face was dark, but his eyes were still on fire, a fire that made her heart leap. "Wait," he said, pulling her towards him. Anzu felt her already weak resolution bend. She longed to stay, to let him gather her up in his arms and kiss her until she forgot that it was wrong to want to kiss him

_I can't though, _she thought, her heart twisting painfully, _I can't do this. Not with him. _

So she shook her head, fighting the hot tears of frustration that were burning behind her eyes, pulled her hand out of his and quickly ran down the stairs after her friend.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

* * *

AN: Only one more chapter to go! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a **REVIEW. **And thank you for reading :)

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: You guys, Woah. This is the last chapter! Thank you for sticking with me through the whole dang thing ;)

* * *

Chapter Six

The air inside the dance was close, suffocating, and compared to outside the room felt like a sauna. The smell of sweat and adrenaline floated on the air like a fog. They had shut off all of the main lights, and bright colored strobe lights lit the floor in sporadic bursts of psychedelic hues.

Anzu's eyes roamed the crowd, knowing that Yuugi couldn't have gone far. But it was so hard to see in this room with the crowd a mass of close-pressed human flesh. It was nearly impossible to distinguish one person from another. She gritted her teeth, making a frustrated sound.

Suddenly she spotted, at the back of the room, walking away from the crowd towards the exit, a short teen with dark, tri-colored hair. _Yuugi, _she thought, and immediately started after him, going as fast as her heels would allow. She squeezed around the edges of the room, bumping past groups of students who snapped at her, telling her to watch it.

"Sorry, excuse me, I just need to—Oh, I am so sorry," She apologized as she went. One girl gasped in pain as Anzu's heel dug into her foot. She spun around, "I am _So _sorry," She called as she backed away, which caused her to run into someone behind her. She flipped around, another apology already on her lips.

"Anzu, what's going on?" Atem asked, steadying her with his hands on her shoulders.

Anzu flushed, a sudden wave of guilt gnawing at her. "Um, nothing." She said quickly, "Just looking for Yuugi. Gotta go!" She pulled away from him, rushing as fast as she could in the direction Yuugi had gone. She could hear Atem following behind her, but her main concern at that moment was not him. It was her best friend. Whose faith in her was probably all but gone. She had to fix this.

Finally she caught up with him, just before he walked out the door. "Yuugi!" She cried, and he stopped stiffly, not turning to face her.

"_Please_ wait_._" Anzu pleaded, "You have to listen to me," She stood behind him, staring at his back. "That wasn't what it looked like," she said.

Now he turned around. "_Really_?" He asked incredulously, "Well then I'd like to know what _exactly_ it was, Anzu."

Anzu flushed. Of course it had been exactly what it looked like. "Bakura and I, we-" She stammered, hardly able to think, "I don't know what I was doing, I just… I screwed up, okay?"

Yuugi folded his arms, his eyes averted, refusing to even look at her. "I told you that this was a bad idea." He said heatedly, "I told you, and Ryou told you, and you didn't listen to either of us!"

"I know," Anzu said, but Yuugi pressed forward, putting a hand to his forehead as though he had a headache.

"You thought that I was worrying too much, I get that, but I thought you'd listen to Ryou at the very least, and—and—now _this… _You said you could handle it!" He looked up at her then, his eyes revealing his confusion.

"I know what I said—" Anzu began, her voice weak. But what more could she say? No matter what her or Yuugi's or Ryou's logic said, she couldn't change the way her heart ached as she thought of Bakura standing out on the roof alone.

"You told me this whole thing was just to get back at Atem." Yuugi accused her.

"It _was!" _Anzu insisted.

"Yeah? Well that's not what it _looked_ like!"

Anzu ran a hand through her hair—the carefully pinned curls falling out after the events of the evening—in frustration, "It didn't start out like that. It just happened—"

"_That _doesn't just _happen_, Anzu." Yuugi snapped, pointing at the stairway leading to the roof.

"What do you want me to say, Yuugi?" Anzu begged him.

"Tell the truth," Yuugi said, "Was 'getting back at Atem' just an excuse to let you go out with Bakura?"

"No, it wasn't! I _swear_ it!" Anzu said, grabbing his hands in hers. "You have to believe that,"

There was a long silence between them. Yuugi looked at her skeptically, and finally sighed, shaking his head again. "Okay. So... You and Bakura. What about now then?" He asked coldly, pulling his hands back and stuffing them in his jacket pockets.

Anzu looked at him seriously, wrapping her arms around herself as she weighed the question in her mind. What _would_ happen now? She'd very deliberately kissed the white haired teen, confirming to both him and herself the extent of her blossoming feelings for him. And he'd very unashamedly kissed her back, making it clear that she wasn't _imagining_ it, that he felt it too.

But could she let herself act on those feelings any more than she already had?

The facts hadn't changed.

Bakura was dangerous, and Anzu realized that, though she felt as though she knew him so well, she really didn't know him at all. He had dangerous friends, and he did dangerous things. He didn't care about school, or rules, or people. For all she knew he didn't really care about her.

How could she ignore all of that? The thought made her heart sink even further.

Her dismal thoughts were disrupted by a curious, "What's going on?"

Anzu looked over her shoulder. Atem had found them. He came and stood beside her, his eyes seeking answers that she did not want to give.

"What is it?" He asked again when neither Yuugi nor Anzu made to answer his question.

"Why don't you ask _her?" _Yuugi finally said, his voice cold.

Atem looked between the two of them, waiting expectantly. But Anzu's voice had frozen. She couldn't tell Atem, she _couldn't do it. _

"Well?" Atem prompted her.

When she still didn't answer Yuugi let out a huff of breath, and it seemed that, despite his height, he was looking down on her. "She kissed Bakura. That's what's going on," He snapped.

Atem's eyes widened in the same disbelief Yuugi had exhibited on the roof. "Wait, Anzu, is that true?" He asked incredulously.

Anzu lifted a hand to her temple, rubbing it in frustration, thinking that this really couldn't get any worse. She couldn't erase the past, and to deny it would be a lie. "Yes," She said, not looking at him, "I kissed Bakura."

Atem clenched his jaw, his lips tight. "When?" He asked, his voice clipped.

"Just now, on the roof." Yuugi answered for her.

Atem took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow hiss. "Where is Bakura?"

Anzu looked at him, eyes widening at the ice in his voice. "No, Atem." She said, and he looked at her, eyes dark. "Don't blame Bakura" She pleaded, "I'm the one who kissed him."

"It's not like he tried to stop you," Yuugi said quietly.

Anzu clenched her fists, "That's not the point!" She suddenly yelled, her voice losing some of its pleading tone. A few students at the edge of the dance glanced in their direction curiously. Anzu forced herself to relax. "This isn't his fault." She said again.

"Why are you defending him?" Atem growled, "If that bastard took advantage of you—"

"It's not like that, Atem. I told you. I kissed him… Would you rather I lie to you?" Anzu retorted. There was a heavy pause. She continued imploringly, "Listen, for all of his flaws… I can't help how I feel."

Atem seemed to choke on whatever he was about to say."...Do you even hear yourself, Anzu?" Atem finally asked her harshly. "Do you _actually_ think that he cares? He doesn't!"

"How do you know that?" Anzu asked, her voice pained, desperate, unwilling to accept the possibility of her own fears. "How can you know he doesn't care?" She asked "He's as human as you and I are. He's capable of _feeling. _How can you know that this isn't real?" She paused, searching his face, "And if it is real… Would that really be so terrible?"

Atem just glowered at her, as though her question were so obvious is didn't even warrant an answer. "Anzu, he _doesn't_ care." He snapped. "He's Bakura. He's never cared about anything, or anyone. And he's just doing this to get to me. You should know that better than anyone since you're the one who came up with this in the first place."

Something seemed to snap in Anzu then. The barely controlled gates of built up emotion burst open, releasing a wave of fierce anger. "When are you going to realize that everything doesn't always have to be about you!" She yelled, her voice so sharp that Atem actually stepped back. She stabbed a finger at him fiercely, "I wasted _so much time_ loving you, and did you ever even _notice? _No! It didn't matter what I did, you never even gave me a chance. Well now I have a chance now to be happy with someone who _did_ notice, and the least you could do after causing me so much pain would be to try and be happy for me!" She stopped, breathing heavily. Atem and Yuugi were looking at her, their faces shocked. Atem still stood tall, but his eyes couldn't hide the pain her words caused him.

She suddenly felt as if the world was falling apart around her. Atem's downcast eyes were like daggers in her heart. Yuugi was looking at her with such profound disappointment she could hardly bear it. Large groups of students near the edges of the dance were now watching them, curious about her sudden outburst. Among them were Jounouchi, Honda, Miho, and Ryou. She met Ryou's gaze, but his expression was like stone. In that moment, he and his brother looked more alike than she had ever seen them.

The school's principal was coming over now to see what the disruption was. "What's going on over here?" he asked as he approached.

And there. Her heart jumped. Not far behind the principal, Bakura was moving fluidly through the crowd. He captured her gaze, and Anzu shook her head ever so slightly. Atem followed her gaze, and his face darkened.

Anzu shuddered. Her mouth tasted sour and her skin was crawling. So many eyes on her, and her face on fire. How had this happened? How had it all gone so wrong? The tears that she had been holding back pricked and stung, leaking onto her eyelashes. She furiously wiped them away, not caring if she smeared her makeup. It's not like she was trying to impress anyone now.

Without another word she turned and walked out the door. No one called after her. No one followed. And at that moment she thought she had never felt more alone in her life.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Bakura watched Anzu rush out the doors, and immediately shoved forward to follow her.

"Get out of my way," He growled at the students in his path who, the second they realized just who was trying to get around them, fell back as though confronted by a venomous snake. Their eyes followed him, their voices a dull murmur under the music. And though Bakura moved quickly, he didn't miss the whispers.

"Guess it's true, him and Mazaki..."

"She kissed him? No way-"

"She must be _nuts_."

He ground his teeth, fighting the urge to whip around and bear down on the pathetic pack of gossipers behind him. But every moment he wasted on these imbeciles was another moment that Anzu was alone on the streets. He clenched his fists and finally slipped through the last of the main crowd of students who were slowly returning to the dance, forgetting quickly about the unexpected excitement as they returned to the music.

Reaching the door, he yanked it open hard. It was hard to explain the strange sense of anxiety twisting within him, but he _hated_ it. It made him feel weak, vulnerable. How one silly girl could have such an effect on him was a mystery. And yet...right then it didn't seem to matter.

"Bakura!" A voice called behind him, and there was no mistaking the arrogance, the _regality_ of the voice's owner.

Without turning he snarled, "I don't have time for you or your pathetic arguments, Mutuo."

"Leave her alone," Atem ordered him.

"Excuse me?" Bakura asked, looking sharply over his shoulder.

Atem stood tall, crossing his arms. "You will stay away from her."

Bakura shook his head, and laughed coldly. He turned to face the king of games, stepping forward. He towered over the shorter teen, the difference in their height apparent. "Who's going to stop me?" He asked, his voice like ice. He curled his lip in distaste, "You?"

"Anzu is my best friend," Atem immediately said. "You think that she's going to accept you, but you won't be able to fool her forever. But until you show your true colors, yes. I'll protect her from you."

"Heh," Bakura scoffed, and turned back to the exit. He didn't have time for this. But suddenly he turned back, and hissed, "You know you really are something Mutuo." He stepped forward, "You think she needs protecting? That she doesn't know what she's doing? No. The reality is that you just can't stand to _lose._"

Atem glared furiously after Bakura, mouth open to protest, but the silver-haired teen was already out the door and headed down the steps, disappearing into the night.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was just after 10:00. It hadn't felt like Anzu had spent two hours at the dance, but then time flew fast when your life was being torn up by the roots and thrown upside down. She sighed, walking past all of the cars in the parking lot and out onto the street. It was a long walk back to her house 6 miles away, at least an hour if she walked fast, and she was in no mood to powerwalk in her heels and dress.

It was good though. The time alone would let her think.

Another sigh built up in her chest. She tried to hold it back, but it tore out of her throat in a quiet sob. The tears started falling slowly, leaking down her cheeks in cool, salty trails.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked no one in a broken cry, hugging herself tightly as though doing so could hold together the fragmented pieces of her life. And what was she to do? There was no happy way out of this, at least not that she could see. If she embraced her blossoming feelings for Ryou's brother then she was essentially forsaking her friends. Atem and Yuugi would not speak with her, would never look at her the same. But if she rejected her feelings for Bakura, apologized to her friends, enfolded herself in the safe haven of their acceptance and friendship, accepting that she and Bakura could never be together, and cut off all contact with him—the very thought of it made her heart ache in pain.

How had it come to this? She was faced with a crossroads, a choice between her friends and her heart, and she couldn't have them both. And to think it had all started with a silly attempt to get the attention of someone who clearly had not been interested. But that wasn't even the worst part. True friends supposed to support your decisions, she thought. _That_ that was the worst part. Yuugi's disappointment. Atem's disgust. Was their revulsion and fear, their prejudiced hate against Bakura really so strong?

It was wrong. It was all wrong to hate someone so much when you didn't even know them. Only a week ago she had been guilty of the same sort of ignorance. But then she'd given Bakura a chance. And yes, her reasons had been selfish and immature. But it had allowed her to let down her walls, to cross her boundaries, to get to know him, to actually talk to him; to see the person behind the rumors and the biased, foundationless opinions. And what she'd found there was someone _real_. Someone who challenged her, who tested her limits; someone who she could laugh with, who made her smile when she didn't want to.

Someone that she could care about.

Why couldn't it have been anyone else, anyone besides Bakura? Why couldn't she have fallen for Ryou? No one would have looked down on that. She bowed her head in dismay. For the longest time she had loved Atem, the one who never noticed, who never saw her as more than a friend. _Now_ she felt as though she was falling headlong for his arch rival, someone who was the polar opposite of everything she had ever looked for in any relationship.

Why did her heart always seem to yearn for the wrong person?

Somewhere behind her she heard the distinct hum of an engine. She glanced back over her shoulder, wiping her tears with one hand. Bright headlights were just visible far down the road. She turned back forward, walking faster. The engine's hum rumbled louder until it was a full growl behind her. She looked over her shoulder again just as a familiar sleek black sports car roared to a stop beside her. She took a step back as the window rolled down.

"Get in," Bakura snapped at her from the driver's side.

Anzu shook her head, looking down, "Just go, Bakura. I want to be alone" She said harshly, trying to hide the way her voice broke, turning away from the car and continuing towards her home.

Behind her the engine of Bakura's car revved angrily and he shot forward, following beside her, passing her, and stopping again. His door opened, and he got out of his car, leaving it idling on the curb as he stalked over to her, confronting her.

"_Get. In." _He said again, folding his arms over his chest.

"I need time to think, okay?" Anzu snapped at him, making to go around him. She let herself be angry with him, though he didn't deserve it. It was easier to be angry than to give in to the despair threatening to crush her.

"I'm not asking, Mazaki." Bakura growled, stepping to the side to block her as she attempted to duck around him. She threw up her hands, turning a tight circle as her thoughts scattered and her heart hammered away, betraying her anger.

"I don't get it!" She cried, looking up at the dark night sky. "You're supposed to hate me," She said. Then she looked at him, accusation in her eyes. "You're supposed to _hate _me." She said again, louder.

"Oh? And why is that?" Bakura snapped.

"Because, you're _Bakura." _Anzu explained heatedly.

"Very enlightening," Bakura quipped sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Anzu clenched her fists, feeling her face flush angrily. "You have wrong friends," She hissed, "You do wrong things." He raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say _now-we're-getting-somewhere._

_"_We run in totally different circles, don't you get that?" Anzu yelled at him, gesticulating widely. "And _everyone_ knows that you don't care about _anything_ or _anyone_. Especially not girls like me; the good girls, the ones who care about school and go to church; girls who are best friends with your worst enemy." She was aware that she was ranting, that her arguments were getting increasingly erratic, that she sounded crazy, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "You're dangerous and, and risky, and—"

Bakura stepped closer, a sneer on his face, "And what?"

Anzu clenched her fists, every emotion she had building up in her chest, pressing outward, fighting to escape, until finally she cried, "And I'm not supposed to love you!"

With no hesitation Bakura stepped forward and pulled her in, and Anzu didn't stop him. The space between them disappeared and the flames seared to life in her veins. They collided like pieces of a puzzle, fitting together as though they were made for one another. Bakura's mouth burned on her skin, his tongue teasing at her lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as though she would never let him go. Strong fingers pressed into her back, holding her close. They moved back until she felt the car against her. The cold metal on her bare skin jolted her back into reality.

With every shred of will power she possessed she put her hands on Bakura's chest and pressed him back. He resisted for only a moment before she felt him pull away, though his hands stayed on her hips. She shook her head, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Bakura, we can't do this." She whispered, biting her lip against the emotional torrent raging inside of her.

Bakura let out a short breath, a sound that was exasperated, impatient. He pulled her back to him, his lips tracing up her jaw to her ear. "Why the hell not, Mazaki?" he growled.

"I…" Anzu began, looking down, trying to focus her scattered thoughts, "Atem and Yuugi, they don't think—"

"Damn it, Anzu," Bakura pulled back, his face dark. "You have a choice to make, and you need to make it now… I can leave, we can forget this ever happened."

"No!" Anzu said.

Bakura spoke before she could continue, "Then stop worrying about what your friends think, and think about what _you _want for once." He brushed her hair back, then ran his hands over her bare shoulders. She closed her eyes, feeling the texture of his skin on hers. When he spoke, his voice was a rough whisper. "Can you tell me that you don't want this?" He asked her.

"What if I'm wrong," She said in a low voice. "What if this is a mistake?"

"A mistake?" Bakura asked, frowning.

Anzu pursed her lips and looked at him flatly, "How do I know that you're not just…using me…," She asked in a resigned voice, remembering Ryou's warnings to her, that Bakura always had his own agenda.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Gripping her chin in his fingers, he used just enough force to bring her gaze up. "This," he murmured "is not _nothing._"

"How can I know that?" Anzu whispered.

His lips lifted ever so slightly, a crooked smile that made Anzu's heart race. "I guess you'll just have to trust me," He smirked.

"I—" Anzu paused, then she shook her head, "Trust takes time…"

"I can wait." Bakura countered.

She looked at him pointedly, "You have to _earn _it."

"And I will." He said.

"And your other 'extracurricular' activities—" Anzu started, but Bakura interrupted her, his expression cynical.

"I won't pretend to be a saint, Anzu," Bakura said.

Opening her mouth to protest, Bakura caught her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing her fingertips and silencing her protest. "Let it go, love." He murmured, looking at her intently. Then the smirk returned to his face. "What you don't know can't hurt you…" He laughed softly at the blush that colored her cheeks, even in the dark. And, unable to help herself, a shy smile found its way to her face.

_"Now_ will you allow me to drive you home?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anzu absently brushed a hand through the unruly silver resting on Bakura's shoulders. "I guess it wouldn't be very polite of me to deny you the chance to be a proper gentleman at least once in your life." She joked.

"Not very polite, indeed." Bakura chuckled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, before pulling the car door open. Waiting for her to get in, he closed her door and came around to his side, peeling away from the sidewalk. The drive was short, but just sitting there beside Bakura, she could feel that something had changed. There was comfortable silence between them, but a mixture of apprehension and anticipation whirled within her. She was drawing a line between her and her friends by choosing to follow her heart and see where it led…

But maybe, she thought hopefully, given enough time, they would be able to see Bakura as she did.

Eyes never leaving the road, he reached over and took one of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together, and Anzu couldn't help smiling, looking out the window, feeling his hand in hers.

_Crazier things have happened, _she thought to herself, replaying the last week in her mind. Would she have ever thought this was where she would be? Not in a million years. So...maybe, if she could change, then maybe Atem and Yuugi could too.

Given time maybe they could all be friends. She looked at Bakura and smiled. She could only hope.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**"Love is Like Wildflowers. It is often found in the most unlikely of places." - Ralph Waldo Emerson**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

**AN:** The End. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it! Although this is the end of this story, I may write future one-shots or short multi-chapter fics like this featuring this Universe. I have a lot of ideas for, well, I guess you could consider them...follow-up stories. Unrelated to this plot specifically, but taking place in the near future with the same characters. Anyways, if you're interested (and you haven't already) Follow me!

Please don't forget to leave a **REVIEW** :)

Ciao!

Angel


End file.
